Saiorse
by mirastel
Summary: Takes place after the events of LOK season 1. Saiorse, a runaway, finds herself in Republic City. She has never heard of bending or of the Avatar. She herself possesses extraordinary skills. Skills that shake the balance of the world and cause Korra and Saiorse to question their purposes. OC, MakoxOC, possible other pairings. R&R please!
1. Saiorse Arrives

Republic City. The beacon of hope for the world following the Hundred Year War and the fall of Fire Lord Ozai. Citizens equipped with the latest cutting-edge technology, benders free to exercise their prowess in pro-bending tournaments, and, six months after Amon's reign of terror, all are content with their new Avatar, Korra. The city, it seemed, was finally back on track to being the place Avatar Aang dreamed that it would be.

Enter Saiorse (seer-sha). Eighteen years old and a fresh new face in this city. On the run for two years from her backwards, back-woods town, Saiorse has never heard of Republic City, or bending, or the Avatar. But Saiorse has a secret, and her arrival at this city may just turn the lives of the new Team Avatar upside down, and change the course of the world forever.

Saiorse stared up at the arch over the bridge that extended into the bright city across the water. She stared and stared, past the point of awe and on to the point of being frozen with confusion and, she hated to admit, fear. "Republic City…" she whispered to herself. "What is this place?"

Mustering all the courage she had left in her, she readjusted the small, nearly empty shoulder pack she had taken when she left her home and passed under the arch. Not knowing any better, she began walking down the middle of the road. It was black and smooth, so unlike the dusty, uneven back roads she had traversed for two years. It wasn't loud that morning. But the silence she was accustomed to was replaced by a low hum that seemed to pulse out from the city that stood ahead of her. And what a city it was! She had never seen buildings so high, so straight, so…shiny. The bright sun reflecting off the glass panes of the sky scrapers dazzled Saiorse's eyes. Dazed, distracted, and totally unaware of her immediate surroundings, she did not register the unfamiliar drone that was getting louder and louder very quickly.

_**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**_

Saiorse jumped to the side as a large mechanized contraption sped by her, barely missing her. Suddenly the road was swarming with these machines. Afraid and startled, Saiorse looked for some clue. She was able to make out a strange word stamped across the back of one of them as they flew by her: Satomobile. She shook her head, not bothering to try and understand.

The bridge had now become a dangerous arena, with all the Satomobiles using Saiorse as target practice. She looked around for an escape route and another way to the city. Looking down at the water, she quickly abandoned that route. She couldn't…not in the open….it would be too obvious. And she was trying to start over.

But really, there were not many other subtle options. Pressed against the suspension wires, mind working rapidly, Saiorse desperately racked her brain for an idea. Then her hand clenched one of the wires behind her. While the water might prove too conspicuous, would anyone even notice a girl running atop this giant bridge, especially with all these Satomobiles with their flashy colors drawing the eye? She decided they wouldn't. Lightly and deftly she began climbing the wires until she had reached the top. She inhaled deeply, focused her mind, and began running smoothly over the thin ropes that held up the bridge.

She was in. Better yet, she was blending in. Sure, her clothes were a bit shabby compared to the citizens of Republic City. And sure, she didn't look quite like anyone else. But having perfected the art of hiding in the past two years, she managed to keep from being noticed quite well. Which was a good thing considered that her face registered complete and utter shock.

The city was enormous. It was bright, and sleek and clean. It oozed efficiency and had an esteemed air to it. But a person could also get lost. Disappear. Reinvent themselves. Saiorse smiled.

She made her way through the park. Children and parents laughed on the crisp lawns. Couples held hands on the elegant bridges. A few youths splashed waster at each other with unusual precision…

Saiorse stopped. Her breath hitched. These boys….could they be….they were. They were controlling the water from the man-made pond. Her stomach curled, her vision went blurry, and Saiorse screamed.

All eyes went to the girl. Realizing that this was worse, so much worse, than what she had just seen she cut her scream off sharply. Then she just stood there, eyes wide, mouth open, once again the object of everyone's odd, fearful, angry looks. Nicely done, Saiorse. Not an hour in your new life and already back where you started.

Unable to bear this thought, Saiorse turned and ran. But not out of the city. No, she wasn't going to do that again. Besides, she could change her face, her clothes, her name and leave the old Saiorse behind. She could disappear. The thought made her want to smile, even in the midst of this mistake. But then she remembered the two boys.

She still couldn't shake the instinct that made her scream. She had found an alley and hidden there for what must have been hours. It was dark, but not as dark as it was outside of a city. Here, the lights from the buildings and street lamps cast an artificial glow all around her. She must have been hungry, but it hadn't hit her yet. She was just….worried. She supposed the sight of the boys should have given her comfort. When she thought about it, no one else in the park seemed to register the scene as anything out of the ordinary, even though they were in clear view of many. Only she had had such a visceral reaction. Which was strange, mostly because it as hypocritical.

She felt cold. She pulled her thin jacket a bit closer. Looking around, seeing she was totally alone, she stuck out her ungloved hand and produced a tiny flame. The heat inside of her was instantaneous. She played with the flame, making it grow, making it dance. She twisted it into a star, a flower, a heart. This made her smile. She wanted the flame to stay for the night, but even with the lamps and skylights she knew it would draw attention eventually. With a sigh, she let it go.

She had finally gotten comfortable, more than prepared to spend the night in the open, when a splintering crash roused her. Voices were coming from an alley over. Deep voices. And laughter. But it wasn't the pleasant laughter of friends sharing a joke. This was the laughter of someone who was getting away with something nefarious. She had heard a lot of this on the road.

Deciding that this was a day of bad decisions, Saiorse stood and mentally prepped herself. Then, quietly, she began to move to the sound of the voices.

Another window crashed and Saiorse could barely make out the conversation.

"Load it in!"

"Man, all this ain't going to fit."

"I said load it! We've got Jovi around the block with a second van if we need him."

_Robbery_. The word flashed in Saiorse's mind. Well, this she could handle. Sometimes, she hated to admit, she had had to pilfer some food when towns were not hospitable and the people would not help her. She loathed doing it, but she needed food to survive. In return, she would become sort of a vigilante, stopping any crimes she observed at night. Usually, in the morning as she watched from a safe distance, the townspeople were confused but glad that the thieves had been stopped. Well, maybe they would be here in Republic City too.

She was a shadow. The men didn't notice her. Her body adjusted itself as she prepared to use her training. She supposed that was the one thing she was indebted to her village for: it had prepared her to survive, even without her strange powers. Which she would most definitely not be using here. Not now.

When the men went to break another window, Saiorse made her move. In a flash she had grabbed the leader in a headlock and thrown him against the van. He fell to the ground, unconscious. The second man was alerted by the metallic bang of his leader colliding with the van, and swung his tool, a lead pipe, around and his unknown assailant. But she was too quick. She ducked and delivered a swift uppercut to his jaw, propelling him back into the shop window he had just smashed. He stumbled and fell halfway into the shop, ramming his head on an elegant vase.

Saiorse stood, hands on hips, a small smile of victory on her lips. She reveled a moment in her handy work until the worst noise that could possible come at that moment did indeed came.

"Freeze! Police!"

Spinning around, she prepared to explain herself. But she in fact did freeze when she saw the man in front of her. He wasn't much older than her, but he was sharply dressed in some sort of uniform (context clues told her it was a police uniform). And instead of a handheld weapon, his fist was outstretched and engulfed in a flame.

Saiorse stifled the urge to scream. She tried to think rationally, connecting A to B and B to C. If this guy was a policeman, and a policeman enforces and follows the laws, then what he was doing…was legal. It was legal! Her smile grew wider and she opened her mouth to talk to the man, completely forgetting the position she was in.

"Hey! You can—" she began, stepping towards him.

"I said FREEZE!" he shouted, and, punching the air, shot a flame right at Saiorse's face.

She was shocked, but not shocked enough to become useless. With a wave of her hand, the flame vanished.

"What's the big idea! I'm trying to—"

The man looked amazed, but that amazement easily transformed into anger and focus. He began to rapidly fire flames at Saiorse, cutting off her words again. Saiorse contorted herself, ducking and leaping to avoid the flames.

"I'm—" Jump. "Trying—" Slide. "To—" Spin. "TALK TO YOU!" she shouted, raising a wall of fire that absorbed everything the officer had just thrown. The air was clear for a moment. She saw the office raised the object clipped to his collar and heard him say, "Bolin, Korra, this is Mako. 52nd street alley. Requesting backup."

Before she could hear a response he was firing again. Thoroughly annoyed by his obstinacy, Saiorse jumped and curled herself into a ball, creating a sphere of fire around her to protect herself from his blasts. She released some energy and the sphere grew, pushing the officer—Mako, he said his name was—up against the alley wall.

The fire sphere disappeared and, before he could recover, Saiorse rushed up to Mako and pinned his shoulders against the wall.

"Look!" she said, shaking him. "I'm trying to tell you that I didn't do anything!" Mako simply glared back. "I'm telling you! I'm inn—" BAM! A rock slammed into her side and sent her flying. She lost her grip on Mako and went sprawling on the ground. Shaking off the shock—she was, by this point in her travels, very thick skinned—she stood and noticed her new attackers. One was a boy who looked a lot like Mako. A bit shorter and with bulkier muscles. Probably brothers. He was standing in the traditional fighting pose, and Saiorse deduced that he was the one who had attacked her. Then there was a girl, tall and with darker skin. Again, very muscular. She looked nothing like the boys. Whereas they were dressed in almost identical black uniforms—Mako with a red belt and the other boy with a green one—the girl wore a blue ensemble, complete with fur boots and blue ribbons to hold up her hair. Saiorse was smart. She was no longer allowing the shock of seeing others who could control the elements get to her. Instead she was observing them. The one with the green belt could use earth. Mako, she knew, could use fire. This other girl was clearly water—why else would she be draped in blue? It was common sense. But Saiorse thought deeper. She sensed a different power radiating from her. It reminded her of Saiorse herself. Almost.

"You're under arrest!" shouted the earth-boy. Saiorse had had enough. She stood up and turned away, planning on running faster than they could catch her. But then the earth-boy shot out his wrist. SNAP! Saiorse spun and saw the metal rope wrapped around her wrist and connecting her to him. Metal, too, huh? Her eyes narrowed dangerously. They wanted a fight; she would give them a fight. This was her city now, too. And they had shown her she had nothing to fear from her powers.

She flipped her wrist around and clenched the metal rope. She gave her three opponents one cursory glance before sending a bolt of lightning through and around the metal rope directly at the earth-boy. He didn't have time to detach himself. The electric shock made him writhe and screech before he fell to the ground. The rope collapsed on the ground, broken off at both ends. The other two gasped and Mako yelled "Bolin!" Saiorse knew the boy—Bolin—was fine. She could have made it a lot worse. Look, he was staggering to his feet now.

Korra was in the middle of the trio. She waited for Saiorse to make a move. Did they not understand that Saiorse had done nothing wrong? She was there to defend herself, not instigate anything. When Korra saw that the girl wasn't moving, she became confused and wary. But he couldn't wait any longer. Unscrewing her water pouch she flung a far-range attack at the girl. "Take THAT!" she called.

Saiorse stuck her palm out and the water dropped to the ground. Now they looked scared. "What…" she heard Korra say in a strangled voice. Oh no. Not the looks again. Saiorse didn't want to attack them, really she didn't. But she couldn't stand being gawked at that way.

She pressed her palms together and closed her eyes, readying herself for her attack. Her eyes snapped open and she splayed her hands to the side. At this, the water from the air froze in an icy patch under the feet of Korra and Bolin. She tugged her hands around, punching the backs of their knees with air and causing them to slip and fall on the ice. With her foot she kicked an air blast at Mako, sending him flying. With her left hand she made a pyramid of ice surround the body of Bolin. With her right she send the metal rope twisting itself around Korra. Saiorse jumped and pulled the earth around Mako up into a pyramid, like the one around Bolin. Then, with a dramatic turn she rose on a column of air. She propelled herself on the roof of the nearest building and ran. She ran until she had crossed the city. Then she found herself another deserted alley and tried to sleep. But the adrenaline pulsed through her veins. As did happiness. She hated hurting those kids…but she had used her gift. Out in the open. And she finally felt free.

Korra, sore, scared, and quiet, met Tenzin in his home on Air Temple Island.

"Korra!" he exclaimed, rushing towards her. "I got your wire. What happened? What is so important that you had to tell me?"

"I…I don't know." She said, looking at the floor. "There was this girl…she…I can't believe it."

"What, Korra, what?!"

Korra raised her eyes, full of fear. "She bent all four elements, Tenzin. She's just like an Avatar."


	2. Search Party

When we last saw Saiorse, she had just fled the scene of her first battle with Korra, Bolin, and Mako. Having revealed herself to be capable of bending all four elements, Saiorse has left the Avatar and her friends completely stunned.

Korra returned to Air Temple Island to inform her mentor, Tenzin, of her discovery. Now Team Avatar and company are desperate to locate Saiorse and discover who—and what—she really is.

It had been a week. Saiorse could live off the land. She could live out at sea. There wasn't a natural terrain that could conquer her. But this? This conglomeration of steel and metal and glass was no longer the shining light at the end of her long tunnel. It was a hostile place. And it was beating her.

She walked down the street, bedraggled and hungry. It was truly a miracle she was still on her feet. She caught a glimpse of her worn face in the window of a shop and started. Her face was dirty, there were clumps of dirt and branches in her tangled hair. Her clothes, already shabby, were positively worn out. She was nothing like her former self. When she first came to Republic City, she had managed to fit in as a citizen. Now she still fit in, but as one of the many hobos who roamed the streets and were half-mad. _Perhaps I'm on my way to madness, too_ she thought. She let out a bark of a laugh, eliciting startled looks from the passer-bys who were pointedly ignoring this homeless girl and confirming her own train of thought.

She needed help. But she didn't know whom to ask. Her days were filled with aimless wandering. She had tried to get lost in the city and had succeeded. To well. Each day she saw a new part of the city, but nothing was ever familiar. At night she curled up in some back alley and slept restlessly, her stomach churning and contracting as it shrunk day by day. How long could you survive without food? A week? It seemed like her time was almost up.

Shouldn't she have been crying? No. Because this wasn't sad. This was difficult. This was frustrating. But it wasn't sad. Saiorse had promised herself to never cry unless it was worth it. Tears took energy. That was another reason she wouldn't cry: she was too tired.

She had thought a lot about her battle. How exciting it was to see others like her. How unfortunate it was that they thought she was an enemy. How wonderful it felt to exercise her powers, unafraid, out in the open. .

Still, maybe it was a mistake. Had she let them arrest her she could have explained herself. Stupid, Saiorse, stupid! She needed their help now, but what were the odds they would ever forgive her for hurting them? She had to learn to control herself. _Well, time's running out for that_ she thought bitterly. In fact, the ground suddenly looked so soft….so inviting.

Alone, in the rain, in the darkest alley of Republic City, Saiorse lay down to sleep.

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

"Are you certain? Are you absolutely certain?" Tenzin asked a downcast and serious Korra for what seemed the hundredth time.

"Um, hellooooooo!" chimed in Bolin. "Do you see this hair? Do you see what she did to my hair?" he pointed at his normall smooth locks, which were sticking up at odd angles as a result of the electrical shock he had received. Pabu squeaked in his attempt at a laugh. Bolin pouted, "I thought you were on my side!"

"And look," said Mako, ignoring Pabu's antics. He held out his wrist. "An ice burn."

"I'm telling you, she bent all four," said Korra, never raising her eyes. Mako reached over and took her hand. She clutched it tightly but did not move otherwise.

Tenzin strode around the room, alternating stroking his beard and rubbing his forehead.

"I have never heard of such a thing. Nowhere in history has there ever been…it's unprecedented…it's…it's…"

"Tenzin." Korra's voice was strong but quiet. "Do you think…is there a chance….could _she_ be the Avatar?"

The room was silent. Then Tenzin said, "I do not know, Korra. You said you two looked to be the same age. Perhaps she is. Perhaps you are." He placed a hand on the girl's shoulders. Finally, she raised her eyes. "But you _must_ find her. Whoever she is, we must bring her here if we are ever to gain any clarity."

Korra nodded. A new determination was born in her.

"Alright. I'll go now. I'll tear this city up if I have to."

"I'll go too," said Mako. Korra smiled gratefully at him.

"Count me in, too," added Asami. "We can cover more ground if you ride Naga and I drive." Korra nodded.

"Alriiiiiight!" said Bolin. "Team Avatar, back in action!"

The group prepared to depart, but Tenzin held Korra back.

"Korra," he began, looking at her seriously. "Find her. Bring her back. And we _will_ uncover the truth. I promise."

Korra nodded, her bright blue eyes showing her trust in him…and her fear.

It had been a week. Still no sign of her. Korra didn't understand. There were four of them, plus Naga and Pabu, and no one had even heard a rumor about a strange girl with the powers of an Avatar. Korra could tell the others were losing hope. She herself was growing more frustrated by the hour.

"What if she left?" asked Bolin. "Have we ever considered that depressing-yet-probable idea?"

"Well…" said Asami.

"No!" snapped Korra. "She didn't leave."

"How are you so sure?" asked Asami, curious.

"Because…because she can't have left!" Korra clenched her fists and kicked a rock by her foot. "If she left, that means we failed, and we'll never know the truth. She's here. She has to be here. We just have to keep looking."

"Korra's right," said Mako, standing by her side and taking her clenched fist in his hand. Her fingers immediately relaxed and she inhaled deeply.

"Ooooof course she is," deadpanned Bolin. Asami crossed her arms and looked away. As much as she liked Korra, and as much progress as she had made getting over Mako, it was still hard for her to see them together. She looked away, up at the sky.

The sunny day had transformed into—not to be cliché—a dark and stormy night. A low rumbling in the clouds indicated the arrival of a storm.

"We should get inside," she told the group. "It could be dangerous to look for her in these conditions."

"No, it's perfect!" said Korra excitedly. When the others simply stared, she explained further. "This girl, she's obviously new to the city. I doubt she has money or a home or shelter of any kind. She's probably living out on the streets. If everyone else is inside, away from the storm, we have a better chance of finding her!"

"Yeah, but don't forget," said Bolin, splaying his arms wide to make his point. "We have to search down every alley in Republic City. Even if we split up, we could….well….it might be too late."

Frustrated, Korra slammed her foot into a ground, causing the earth beneath their feet to shake violently.

"Woah woah woah HEY!" shouted Bolin. "I was only stating a fact! No need to go all Avatar-state on us!"

"I'm sorry! Its just…there has to be a way!"

"Maybe there is," stated Asami thoughtfully. "My father, besides his Satomobiles, was developing some militaristic technology. Including infrared sensors."

"What are those?" asked Mako.

"They can scan the city and tell us where there is a significant heat source, like a human being in the middle of an alley."

"So if we use them once the storm is in full swing—"

"We'll be able to locate anyone who is still outside!"

Korra smiled. This was progress.

"Asami, do you still have access to your father's technology?"

Asami nodded. "They shut down his underground factory, but he kept his military experiments in a lab at our estate. I don't think the police have discovered the room yet."

"Lead the way."

"Asami, you and Bolin take the car around the West End. There are five hits within a 3 block radius, it should be easy to check out." Once Korra had finished her sentence, Asami and Bolin sped off, leaving a cloud of dust behind them.

"Mako, you and I will take Naga to the East End. There are a few hits there as well."

The Avatar and the firebender leapt up onto Naga, and the polar-bear-dog sprang away as soon as the two were settled into the saddle.

The ride to the East End was agonizingly slow and long. Korra grew more impatient and anxious with each passing second. Mako was checking constantly the miniature radar screen attached to a bracelet wound around his wrist. He would wait two seconds…and check. Look away for two. Check. He kept thinking something monumental would change in the few seconds his eyes were diverted.

"There!" he yelled finally. "Two blocks ahead, sharp right. It's hit number one."

Korra leaned lower into the saddle. "Come on, girl," she urged Naga. Naga picked up the pace.

"Faster….faster…." Naga let out a short bark and forced herself forward even faster. The corner was coming up quickly, and Naga was moving at a breakneck speed. Korra's hands were growing numb, clutching the reins so tightly. Mako was holding on to Korra for dear life.

At the last moment—they were going too fast to prepare any earlier—Korra yanked the reins to the right and Naga slipped and skidded around the corner, grazing her shoulder on the edge of the building.

When Naga had steadied herself Mako and Korra peered frantically around the alley. There were no trashcans, no piles of empty boxes, no where to hide. There was also no one there.

"Korra…" began Mako.

"Where is she?"

"Korra, the radar went dark. There's no one here."

"AAAAAAAAAAH SLOW DOWN ASAMI!" Bolin's hair was flapping around his face, Pabu was coiled in a vicelike grip around his neck, and the poor earthbender felt sick.

"No can do, Bolin!" said Asami cheerfully. This was her home, this is where she came alive. She had never felt a desire to be able to bend an element. To her, nothing beat the smooth grip of a steering wheel under her fingers.

The first three hits had been a bust. None of the homeless men they had encountered had ever seen this mystery girl. Asami had given them large wads of cash for their help, and the men were almost in tears out of thanks. She wished she could do more for them, but there was only so much room on Air Temple Island. A for her father's estate, it was permanently barred, even to her. She had just barely managed to elude the guards and sneak in to grab the radars.

The last two hits had apparently found each other and were now congregating in the park. It seemed to both Asami and Bolin an unlikely spot for their mystery girl to hang out, given the fact that she had fled in the opposite direction after the fight. But it had been a week since then, and who knew what she had been up to? So on their way they were.

_**SCREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEECH**_ They arrived with a jolt and Pabu went flying. Bolin managed to grab the fluff of his tail in time to prevent him from hurtling off.

"Nice….parking job" said Bolin, still clutching the sides of the car.

"Come on!" said Asami, leaping gracefully out of the car and running off to the park. Bolin followed, albeit slower and stumbling occasionally.

"They're up ahead!" shouted Asami, checking the bracelet showing the two blips only a little ways into the park.

They raced along the pathway, ran up and over the bridge and came upon two shadowy figures by the pond. Bolin took a fighting stance and kicked a rock into the air threateningly.

"Okay, which one of you is the scary girl that messed up my hairdo with your lightning?" he snarled, with Pabu hissing by his foot. Asami sighed, and shook her head.

One of the shadows moved. It was an old man with crossed eyes. His partner was an even older woman with barely any hair and even fewer teeth. They cocked their heads and stared with blank eyes at Bolin and Asami.

"Yeah, I don't think it's her," Bolin said, releasing the rock. "Sorry to bother you fine folks!"

Asami sighed again, this time in resignation. "Let's go, Bolin. She's not here."

Asami took her last yuans out of her pocket and gave them to the couple. Then, soaked to the bone and with no progress for all their troubles, she, Bolin and Pabu returned to the car.

This was their last hope. Mako had just received word from Asami that none of the hits on the West End were any good. So far, he and Korra had had the same bad luck. But, provided that the girl had not actually left the city, this last hit was sure to be her.

Mako was nervous, yes. Curious? Definitely. Excited? He didn't know. He did regret not listening to what the girl was trying to tell him, especially after finding out—after the fact—that she really didn't have anything to do with the robbery. The thieves told him willingly about how the girl had knocked them unconscious in a matter of seconds. Without bending. It was obvious they were scared. Strange, because she hadn't struck Mako as the type to easily inspire terror.

They were closing in. This was it.

"There…up ahead." Korra had spotted a lump lying in the corner of a particularly dark and dirty alley.

"Oh no…" Korra said softly.

Before she could say more, say what they were both thinking, Mako had leapt off of Naga and was running to the form of the girl. He lit the alley with a flame above his head and leaned down to get a closer look.

She was barely recognizable, her face grimy, clothes soggy and misshapen, and hair matted. But it was her. He could tell. What he couldn't tell was if she was breathing.

He reached out to check the pulse on her neck. His fingertips had barely touched her skin when the girl's eyes flew open and she had his wrist encased in a mound of dirt. Mako let out a yelp of surprise and Korra was by his side, ready to attack.

"Wait! Wait," Mako said. He wasn't hurt, and if they fought against her she might escape again. Or worse.

"We need to help her," he told Korra. She nodded, relaxing out of her defensive stance.

"What…what do you want?" The girl said in a hoarse voice.

"We're here to help," said Korra, kneeling next to Mako.

Saiorse couldn't fight any longer. She released Mako's wrist from the dirt and let the darkness come.


	3. How To Begin

**Hello readers!**

**First I want to thank you all who have read and/or reviewed this story. It started out as a whim but now I'm so glad I decided to post it. I hope you enjoy the ride as much as I do!**

**Next, I want to apologize in advance if it seems a bit slow at times. I place a lot of stock in character development, and I love thoughtful dialogue as much as I love action sequences. So bear with me on this **

**That being said, I promise I know where this story is headed. I have two main villain arcs in my head and I'm quite looking forward to writing both of them. And yes, this WILL be a Mako x Saiorse story. But I'm doing my best to avoid clichés. I hope you'll stick around to see what I've got up my sleeve….**

**In addition, I ALWAYS welcome and encourage comments and suggestions. I'm writing this for all of us, so if there's something you want to see or something you don't like, please please please let me know!**

**Well that's all I have for now. Hope you enjoy!**

Her head was pounding, her stomach was painfully empty, but she was breathing. And that was a start.

The dark before her eyes was not as painful as before. In fact, it was comforting. Comfortable. She was comfortable. There was warmth all around her. There was definitely no rain. She felt the urge to sigh. Yes, that would be appropriate. Saiorse inhaled deeply and prepared to let out her breath when suddenly—

She caught her breath in a short gasp. There was something odd. She was warm and comfortable, but not alone. There were people watching her.

Her eyes flew open. Indeed, she had an audience. There were the three kids she had fought before and an older, bald man with a pointed beard.

She didn't think. She wasn't yet strong enough to think things through. She was living on instinct. With the energy she could muster she pushed herself up, barely registering the layers of blankets and the mound of pillows that cascaded off of her body. She grabbed water from the air around her and assumed the octopus defense.

Korra felt a tugging in her mind, as if she was being lifted from this place and time and dragged to another. The scene changed. She didn't see the stranger they had rescued in front of her, but a young water tribe girl with the unmistakable hair-loops worn by Katara. They were in a crystal-lined cave, and young Katara was standing in the same octopus position, surrounded by hostile men poised to attack her.

Confused, Korra tried to break away from the scene. But she was not in control. And yet, this was not a strange feeling. She had experience it before. Only before, she had been on the outside looking in. Here, she was seeing the scene through her predecessor's eyes. Through Aang's eyes.

A battle. A flash of lighting. Korra was falling…falling into darkness.

Once again, Saiorse opened her eyes. She had absolutely no idea what happened. One moment, she's surrounded by three people she had previously fought—and hurt, and who probably wanted to hurt her—and a strange older man, ready to fight and escape once again. The next, she's watching a girl dressed in the same blue as Korra and feeling a lighting strike in her back.

Now, as she opened her eyes, Saiorse was slumped against the side of the bed she realized she had been sleeping in. No one was surrounding her now. Instead, they were huddled around Korra, who had apparently also passed out and was now opening her eyes as well.

Saiorse and Korra locked eyes for a moment. Saiorse felt a sharp pang in her chest. She didn't know these people, but it was obvious they were all friends and all cared about Korra. She couldn't blame them for leaving her lying alone on the floor, but the loneliness hurt her all the same.

"What happened?" mumbled Korra.

"We were wondering the same thing," said the older man, now turning his gaze over to Saiorse.

"I saw…I saw Katara," Korra told her friends. "Through Aang's eyes. During…during a battle of some sort." Korra rubbed her forehead. "She was…she was doing the same move as you," she looked again at Saiorse, whose eyes were wide and who was pressed up against the bed as if she would have liked nothing more than to just go right through it and get outside to where she could run away.

"Interesting," said the man, stroking his beard.

"What's interesting, Tenzin?" Mako asked.

"Well, I can't be sure, but it seems your defensive posture," he said, indicating Saiorse, who winced, hating to have any amount of attention turned on her, "triggered something in Korra's spirit. Tell me, did you see this scene as well?" he asked Saiorse, who simply jerked her head into a nod.

"It would appear you were both in the Avatar state," concluded Tenzin.

"That's impossible!" blurted Korra. Make put his hand on her shoulder, keeping her from leaping up.

"Up until now, I might have agreed with you," said Tenzin. "But recent events have been such that we must reevaluate what is possible and impossible." Korra scowled, and everyone turned to look at Saiorse.

No one knew what to say. No one knew how to begin. Saiorse realized she wasn't going anywhere, not without food and not without blasting all four of them out the door, which she was in no condition to do. Instead, she let out the sigh she had wanted to breath earlier. Only now, it wasn't so sweet.

"Hi," she began. "I guess we all need to talk, don't we?"

Gathered around the large common room in Tenzin's house, everyone was silent. Asami had joined them now, and Pema had brought a hot meal for everyone to enjoy. Saiorse was eating, but slowly, knowing that gorging herself after a good length of time with no food would only make her sick.

The others watched her carefully. Saiorse didn't think it could get more uncomfortable. Then again, they hadn't started questioning her yet. She was hoping—a foolish hope, really—that if she kept her head down and avoided eye contact, they wouldn't start asking her anything. But no such luck.

Korra was impatient to begin. She was tired of waiting. If no one else was going to take the lead, she would have to.

"So who are you?' she asked. Best to start in an obvious place.

Saiorse put down her food and hesitated. Here was her chance to become a new person. She could change her name, her story, her past. However, though normally adept at lying, she found her imagination useless. She'd have to stick to the truth.

"My name is Saiorse," she said slowly. "I already know all your names."

"Phew! That makes introductions easier!" said Bolin. "I was conflicted between going for strong, intimidating earth bending master; the group's funnyman; or the silent, brooding type."

Saiorse raised an eyebrow on him. "You're…kidding, right?"

"Kidding? I never kid!" said Bolin. "Unless of course I'm being the funnyman. In that case, the jokes never stop!"

"Oh…um…okay."

"Just ignore him for now," said Mako.

"I was planning on it," replied Saiorse. Bolin's puffed chest deflated a bit.

"Can we please return to the kind of important matter at hand?" asked Korra sharply. "We know your name, Saiorse, but who _are_ you, really?"

"What do you mean?" said Saiorse, turning to face the water tribe girl. She didn't like her tone.

Luckily, Tenzin stepped in. "I think what Korra means to ask, is how did you come to Republic City?" Korra made a face: that was not what she meant.

Saiorse was wary. "Well, I walked," she answered.

"Look, this would go a lot faster and easier if you start talking!" said Korra loudly. Saiorse clenched her fists and a small amount of lighting flickered and cracked around her hands. Everyone took a step back.

"Let's just calm down," said Mako, daring to step forward. Saiorse glared at him, but he refused to back down again. She sighed and unclenched her hands. The lightning faded.

"Sorry," she said curtly.

"Saiorse," said Tenzin calmly but sternly. "Korra is right, though she did not express herself in a tone of voice suitable for guests." He cast a disapproving glance at the Avatar, who looked away. "We would like to figure out this situation that we have found ourselves in, and we need your help."

"What situation?" asked Saiorse.

"Regarding your bending abilities," Tenzin answered. "From what the others have told me, you are quite a skilled bender."

Saiorse looked around, confused. In response, Mako said, "I saw you firebend."

"And waterbend," added Bolin.

"And airbend and earthbend," concluded Korra, looking back.

"Okay," started Saiorse. "You all keep saying this word. 'Bend,' 'bender,' 'bending,' whatever. But I don't know what you mean!"

Now it was everyone else's turn to look puzzled. Regaining his composure first, Tenzin said gently, "You've never heard the term 'bender' before?" Saiorse shook her head, so Tenzin tried to explain. "A bender is a person who has control over a specific element. There are firebenders," he indicated Mako. "Earthbenders," he pointed at Bolin. "Very few airbenders," he said, pointing to the arrow on his own head. "And water benders."

"And…some who can use more than one?" asked Saiorse. Tenzin gave her a meaningful look.

"The Avatar has the ability to control all four elements. No one else. And there is only ever one Avatar at a time," he told her.

Saiorse shook her head. "So, am I this…this Avatar?"

"No," said Korra. "I am." Korra extended her hands. In one, two miniature balls of fire and water swirled. In the other, she formed a small tornado in her palm and made a pebble orbit her wrist. Saiorse stared. Korra let the elements go, but Saiorse kept staring. She wasn't stupid; she could connect the dots. Still, she did not speak.

After a pause, Tenzin resumed the flow of dialogue. "You see, Saiorse, that you have presented us with a bit of a conundrum. And, as you too appear to be able to enter the Avatar state—"

"The what?" asked Saiorse, eyes not leaving the floor, voice emotionless.

"It is the Avatar's most powerful state. It gives the Avatar access to all their past incarnations and all the knowledge and skill past Avatar's have acquired. We are certain Korra is the Avatar because we have seen her enter this state before. But now that you have demonstrated this ability as well…"

"You don't know what to make of me," finished Saiorse. Tenzin nodded.

"Saiorse, how long have you had your abilities?" asked Asami.

"All my life," said Saiorse. "I've been told that, when I was born, I had a habit of causing trouble accidentally because of my…my 'bending.' So, as far as I know, I've never not been able to bend."

"And have you ever entered the Avatar state before?" asked Mako.

Saiorse began to shake her head, but stopped. "I don't know," she said. "I didn't know what the Avatar state was, so how would I have known if I was in it?"

"Very true," said Tenzin. "For now I suppose it is safer to assume that, even if you have not entered it before, what we have seen today is evidence enough that you have the capability to do so."

"What are you going to do with me?" asked Saiorse, quietly and with a tinge of sadness. For a moment, no one spoke. Then, thankfully, Pema broke the silence with her perfectly timed maternal instincts.

"First we're going to get you some new clothes," she said, crossing to Saiorse. She saw a young girl, alone, frightened, and more than anything, in need of a mother's touch. Pema did not know anything about Saiorse's past, but what she did know was that the girl needed caring for. She pushed a lock of Saiorse's matted hair behind her ear. Saiorse looked up at her with grateful eyes. Pema smiled back at her.

"I'll take her shopping," chimed in Asami. "We can get you some clothes and then get you a shower."

Saiorse wrinkled her nose. "I reek, don't I?" The mood lightened, and some nervous chuckled were released all around. By all except Korra, who was staring stone faced at the wall. Mako tried to take her hand, but Korra snatched it away and stomped out of the room. Mako looked after her sadly. Tenzin sighed.

"Just give her some space—"

Saiorse pushed passed them both and followed Korra into the next room. Naturally, a crowd formed in the doorframe. This time, Saiorse didn't care.

"Have I done something to you?" she asked Korra. Korra stopped walking and turned around.

"You mean besides fighting my friends and I and sending us on a wild chase around Republic City for you?" she replied.

Saiorse bristled. "Yes, besides that. And for the record, I didn't ask you to come after me!"

"You'd be dead if we hadn't found you."

"I wouldn't have to have run if you all didn't assume I was some criminal when I was just trying to help!"

Korra scowled. She had made the same assumptions against Saiorse that had been made against her on her first day in Republic City. She hated the irony.

"Look, will you just leave me alone for a bit? I really don't want to talk about this right now."

"Well I do! And since you pretty much forced me into an interrogation back there, I think I'm allowed to ask you one simple question."

"No, you're not! You're a stranger, you're dangerous for all we know. We don't owe you anything."

"But I owe you? Because you think you saved me or because you're some hotshot bender?" At this, Korra stiffened and Saiorse made the connection. "That's it, isn't it? You're threatened by me, aren't you?"

"I am NOT," yelled Korra, "_threatened _by you!"

"Then why the hostility?" asked Saiorse. "What other reason could I have given you? Like you said, I'm a stranger. I barely know you. What could I possibly done in the short span of time that I've been here?"

"You—you just—"

"No," interrupted Saiorse. She wasn't yelling, she was explaining. "I don't _want_ to be this…this Avatar or whatever you are. I don't _want_ to be special. I just want to understand. But you won't even give me the chance."

The two girls kept each other's gazes for a few tension-filled seconds, and then Korra turned her back and walked out the door.

Saiorse sighed. Mako walked by her, going after his girlfriend. Before he left he turned and looked at Saiorse, who was looking rather dejected behind him.

"Just…give her time," he told her. "She's great once you really get to know her."

"So am I," said Saiorse with a sliver of sarcasm. "Mind explaining that to her?"

Mako gave her a small smile before following Korra.

Asami came up to Korra. "Come on, let's go shopping."

Asami's car pulled up in front of a spotless shop window. Saiorse looked at the mannequins in the window and felt a bit queasy. She had cleaned up a little, but Asami was eager to go and promised that Saiorse could properly shower when they got back. Still, even at her best Saiorse didn't think she could ever pas client who belonged in this store.

"So…shopping," she said.

Asami laughed. "It will be fun, I promise."

Saiorse shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "You know…I…I don't have any money…"

Asami waved her off. "Don't worry about a thing."

Saiorse frowned and decided she would find a way to pay Asami back. Pay all of them back, actually. They had all been kind to her. Well, all except Korra, whom she hadn't seen since their argument. But the rest of them had welcomed her. If not as a friend, than as a guest. They hadn't asked her anything else…yet. Saiorse had a suspicion that they were waiting for a calmer moment.

Asami practically dragged Saiorse out of the car. She was talking fast and excitedly about the prospect of styling Saiorse. "I'm assuming you want athletic-wear, being a bender and all. But that doesn't mean you can't look stylish too! Just look at Korra: she's fashionable and fierce at the same time! Oh I forgot you two don't exactly like one another…"

Saiorse laughed a bit. "It's fine, Asami! I do like her clothes." Asami smiled, glad to avoid a potentially awkward situation.

The shop bell jingled as they entered. The owner turned, saw Asami, and smiled brightly. Then she saw Saiorse and her face twitched as she attempted to keep it neutral.

"Oh, Asami! You brought…a friend," she said.

Asami simply smiled and waved, and then began leading Saiorse around the store.

"Now I'd recommend pants, since it's easier and, well, less awkward for kicking and such. Nothing too fancy. But if you carry weapons you might want one of these utility belts. Aren't they great? Oh! Shoes! Do you like flats, boots, sandals? Then we have the tops, which I always find most fun. As long as it's comfortable and easy to fight in, you can really go to town with styles…"

Saiorse was overwhelmed. She began circling the shop, looking blankly at each piece of clothing. Where to begin? She had never been shopping, and it had been two years since she had consciously looked for new clothes. Clothes she had picked up out of necessity on the road didn't count.

"Well?" asked Asami, turning to Saiorse.

"I think..." Saiorse said slowly.

"Yes?"

Saiorse laughed. "I'm totally lost!"

Asami laughed with her. "Well that's why you try things on!"

The shopkeeper nearly had a heart attack at the thought of the dirt-covered girl trying on any of her clothes. Asami pointedly ignored her.

Saiorse didn't want to go crazy. But after getting used to the store, she began to see possibilities. For so long she had had to make due in impractical or uncomfortable fighting gear. Now that she could pick and choose, she began constructing her ideal battle outfit.

Once she had a picture in mind, the process sped up. Simple grey pants and calf high black boots were enough for her bottom half. On top she had selected, with the approval of Asami, a bright fuchsia top that ended at her low ribs. Why not? She wasn't hiding anymore. She could afford to be a bit brighter. On top she layered a black and grey travel vest that came to her hips. She rounded out the outfit with black, fingerless forearm guards and a black and fuchsia utility belt. It was comfortable. She could move. And Asami said it would look good too. And if anyone knew, Saiorse guessed it would be Asami. The girl was a walking fashion ad.

To spare the saleswoman the pain of seeing her clothes touch the still grimy skin of Saiorse, she took her purchases in a bag. For the first time, Saiorse felt that her world was not so dark. Asami had been more than kind to her. They weren't friends yet, but maybe Saiorse wasn't so much of a stranger anymore.

"Hey, Asami?" said Saiorse.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Get OUT! NOW! Out you little street urchin! OUT!"

The girl hurtled out of the teashop and into the street. She met her brother around a corner and the two sprinted to the appointed meeting place.

"Well?" asked the tall figure who awaited them.

"You were right," the girl reported.

"Are you surprised?"

"No," said the boy.

"What should we do now?" asked the girl.

"Remember the golden rule," hissed the figure. "We must treat them as they have treated us."

The brother and sister nodded dutifully.

"The village must burn."

Lightning cackled in the air.

**BAM! **

**I know it might not have had any action, and I indulged the fashionista inside of me for a moment, but I did give you a peak at the first true antagonists of this story. We'll be seeing them more quite soon.**

**I'm personally very excited to describe a clean, put-together Saiorse to you next chapter. I just can't bring myself to describe her while she is covered in dirt. Wouldn't do her justice. **

**As always, review review review! I look forward to hearing your thoughts, predictions, likes and dislikes.**

**Until next chapter….**


	4. A Series of Firsts

**Hey all!**

**Just a quick note here to apologize for my delay in updating the story. I'm going through some difficulty with my family and have been a bit distracted lately. It's been hard to write, both because I haven't had time and because I don't want my emotions to be reflected in what you read. I'd like to apologize in advance for any future delays, because I don't know how long it will take for this stuff to sort itself out.**

**That being said, thanks for your patience and your reviews. Hope you keep enjoying my story!**

**3 3**

Water can hurt. Water can heal. Water can destroy lives and it can help rebuild them. But above all, water can cleanse. There is no amount of sweat and dirt and fatigue that a constant deluge of water cannot cure.

This was what Saiorse was learning as she stood under the stream of hot water. She didn't know how long she simply stood, letting the water wash the years of struggle and pain from her body. She waited until the water ran clear again and the drain was clear of all clumps of dirt and branches. By that time, her body was pleasantly stung by the too-hot-for-health water. Soap, shampoo, the works. She doubted anyone cared how long she was away from their company. If she were them, she'd be trying to forget her now.

The perk of being a firebender and a water bender was that you never had to worry about running out of water or, more importantly, hot water.

Finally, reluctantly, Saiorse could not spend any more time in the shower without someone thinking she had died in there. Stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself, she marveled at what it was like to be clean. Really clean. For the first time in…well in a long time.

Her new clothes were waiting for her. Saiorse pulled them on. They felt good. She felt like she could move in them. And the pink just made her smile.

Next was the worst part. The mirror. Saiorse hated mirrors. Back home, she didn't look like any of the girls that were considered beautiful. Here, she also looked different. She didn't consider herself ugly, but she didn't know what made people beautiful. So she avoided mirrors and avoided the question.

But she needed to do something with her hair. It was far, far too long to wear loose. Scrounging around, she noticed that Asami had left her two bright ribbons that matched her shirt and belt perfectly. Well, of course. It wouldn't do to not match, now would it?

Saiorse experimented for a bit, combing her hair, styling it, re-combing it, restyling. She finally settled on two tight braids down her back. Her hair was out of her face, under control, and comfortable. That was the key here. Comfort. For all she knew she looked like a monster. But if anyone said that to her, she was comfortable enough in her clothes that she could easily give them a one-two earthbending punch and shut them up for good. She smiled to herself. She was feeling better.

Thank you, water.

Everyone was doing their best to not care about Saiorse. They sat and read books, not caring. They fed Naga and Pabu, not caring. They meditated, stretched, and practiced a bit of bending, still not caring.

She was taking a long time in there. Korra thought it was because she was dirty. Mako thought it was because she was shy. Everyone had a different opinion. But no one cared.

Who were they kidding? They all cared.

But you can care and still forget. And that is what happened. Saiorse was absent for so long, people began to forget that they were waiting for her. Their attempts at passing the time became more interesting as the girl was pushed farther back into their brains. So when Saiorse silently opened the door and slipped out behind the house, no one noticed.

She was carrying a bundle of her old clothes. They were disgusting. There was no saving them. She had decided to burn them. It was the only option really.

She found a stone path far enough away from the grassy hill that there was no danger of the fire spreading. She piled up the clothes. She gave them one last look. This had been her identity for the past two years. Now she was moving on.

She threw a flame at the pile and watched as it burned.

From inside the house, Mako smelled smoke.

Perhaps it was because he was a firebender through and through, but he could pick up the scent of a fire more quickly than anyone else in this group. He wasn't alarmed—maybe one of the younger children was stoking a ceremonial fire—but he was curious. He followed the scent of the smoke and traced it to…

It looked like another stranger had come to Air Temple Island. Surprised, he called, "Hey!"

Saiorse turned around. He didn't know it was Saiorse at first. The last time he had seen her she had looked…well she had looked less than great. The only way he recognized her now was by the same grave yet sad look that was always in her eyes, even if she was angry or smiling.

Her skin was no longer greyish with layers of dirt. It was smooth and fair, like someone born in the Fire Nation would have. She was tall and muscularly lean, and stood stiffly, as if she were always ready for an attack. Her hair was long, chestnut brown, and no longer tangled and frayed. But the real surprise was her eyes. They were blue. A dark, brooding blue like the sea during a storm. They were sad eyes. Eyes that had been through hell and back.

"Mako," Saiorse said, just as surprised to see him as he was to see her.

Mako struggled for words. They both knew Saiorse looked different. Mako wasn't sure if he was supposed to comment on the fact or no. Besides, what would he say? This Saiorse was a marked improvement on the eyes, but he didn't want anything he said to be interpreted the wrong way. So instead…

"You look different," he said lamely.

Saiorse nodded. "Yup." She had never been good at small talk.

"So, um," Mako had never been good at it either. "What's with the fire?"

Saiorse looked back at the pile of old clothes. "Oh, just burning my old stuff." She looked back at him. "It was disgusting."

"You're telling me," Mako replied. Saiorse raised her eyebrows, not sure if she should be insulted or if he was making a joke.

One…two…three…the silence was growing longer and more painful with each passing second. Saiorse needed to break it.

"So yeah, that's what I'm doing," she said and immediately gave herself a mental smack.

"Okay then," Mako said, just as eloquently.

"This is a terrible conversation," said Saiorse. Might as well get the facts out there.

Mako nodded and smiled slightly. "Sorry about that. I thought you were a stranger and was going to question you but…well….you're Saiorse."

"New and improved," responded Saiorse, gesturing to her clothes. "I can't believe you all funded this…well…transformation."

"Don't mention it," said Mako, who had definitely noticed the transformation.

"How can I not?" said Saiorse. "I mean look at this stuff! It must have cost…oh wow I don't even want to think about how much it cost! How can I ever find a way to repay you all?"

"I can think of a way." Tenzin's voice came out of the house. Saiorse looked at him, eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh, Tenzin! Hi!" she called.

"Saiorse, would you mind coming with me for a moment?"

Saiorse quickly waterbended the air and put out the fire she had started. Her clothes had been reduced to a pile of ashes which she then airbended away. She hurried past Mako towards Tenzin. Mako watched her go.

Saiorse followed Tenzin into a back room. He held open the door for her and when she entered she saw a group of older men in long robes. She halted, nervous.

"Greetings, Saiorse," spoke the foremost man. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

She held back but answered, "It's nice to meet you too…I think." She glanced at Tenzin, who gave her a reassuring smile.

"Saiorse, these are representatives of the Order of the White Lotus," he began.

"We're here to investigate the claim that you are a new Avatar," finished the leader of the group.

Saiorse frowned. "I'm _not_ the Avatar," she said firmly. The men glanced at one another.

Tenzin stepped forward. "Please, Saiorse. This is a very confusing time for all of us. We would very much appreciate your help in all this."

Saiorse's frown deepened, but she knew she owed it to Tenzin to at least try and be pleasant. With a big inhale she calmed her turbulent emotions and made a weak attempt at a smile.

The White Lotus members nodded approvingly. "Let's begin."

They took her outside. Tenzin had called the children inside, along with Bolin, Asami, Mako and Pema. Korra was permitted to watch. There would be no other interruptions.

"So what do I have to do?" asked Saiorse.

"We would like you to show us some bending," the Lotus-man said simply.

"Any element you prefer?"

The members glanced quickly at each other. Saiorse took note of this and understood. They didn't believe Tenzin when he told them she could bend all four. Well, she was no Avatar, but she sure wasn't going to let them go on wrongly believing she was a liar.

"Let's start with earth," suggested one of the members.

Saiorse nodded. Flexing her muscles, she pulled up a column of earth under her feet. Instantly she raised herself ten feet higher than her audience. She bent her knees and propelled herself high in the air. When she landed on the column, she forced it back into the ground. With every inch it sank, it pushed an arsenal of boulders out from the earth, creating an outward ripple effect. Saiorse raised the boulders even higher in the air, spun them around for show, and then sent them crashing back into the earth. When the dust settled, there was not a pebble out of place.

She faced the members of the Order. They were stone-faced and impassive.

"Now fire, if you please."

Fire. How she loved fire. She began with a simple flame in her palm. She fed it, made it grow larger and larger. Then she tossed it in the air. As it fell she absorbed it in her left palm. At the same time, she shot a bolt of lightning from her right hand, connecting the two motions seamlessly. When that display was done, she set her feet up and pirouetted herself round and round, emitting flames from both her hands and creating a beautiful spiral effect. She landed and released the flames. Okay, it was flashy, but man was it fun!

Now she saw one member of the Order's face break. It was impressed. And scared. Saiorse grew anxious at the sight of this fear. But she shook it off when she was requested to demonstrate water.

Sweeping her hands through the air, Saiorse grabbed enough water to create a thick ring around her. She engulfed herself in a wall of water, shooting icicles out as the wall spun. Then she bent the top of the wall so she was visible. Spinning, she raised herself on a column of water. When it had reached its peak, she froze it and slide down, landing daintily at the bottom.

Now two other members were cracking. Still, the leader's face would not change.

"Air," he said, a bit shorter than usual.

Saiorse was eager to end the proceedings. She loved bending, but felt like she was being judged. She didn't need to show off, she just needed to show that she could do it. She made a ball of air underneath her and pressed her two fists together. She began zipping around the space on her air-scooter. After about a minute of this, she released the air and stood sheepishly in front of the order.

"Ta-da," she said weakly.

The leader's eyes were closed. When he opened them, Saiorse saw no fear. Only confusion and awe. "What are we going to do with you?" he asked. Saiorse had no answer.

Korra was jealous. Watching Saiorse, she couldn't help but envy the way the girl used the elements so effortlessly. Even air. Korra was still struggling with her airbending—though at least now she could bend it. But Saiorse seemed light years ahead of her. Korra even had a flash into the Avatar State when Saiorse conjured her air scooter. Korra saw Aang, playfully zooming around on the same device. Both seemed naturals.

And here she was. The best airbending she had done had been on impulse to protect Mako. Ever since, she had been sloppy and a slow learner.

When Saiorse finished her demonstration, Korra left in a huff. She knew Tenzin was watching her retreat, and knew she'd probably be lectured about manners and controlling her rage and blah blah blah. For now, she needed to be anywhere but near Saiorse.

"Hey, Korra, you okay?" called Bolin as she netered the house and flung herself on a couch. In reponse, Korra screeched into a pillow, causing Pabu to twitch in annoyance.

"Korra what's wrong?" asked Mako, who had been sitting on the floor and causing little flames to appear by snapping his fingers.

"Saiorse is an amazing bender," Korra mumbled into the pillow.

"What?" asked Mako.

"Saiorse is an amazing bender!" Korra lifted her head and flung the pillow against the wall.

"Woah, take it easy there," said Bolin. "You're just as amazing as she is. I mean, you are the Avatar after all. It's kind of in the job description."

"You don't understand, Bolin," said Korra, curling up on the couch. "You didn't see her. I could never be as good as her."

"Korra," said Mako gently. "What's wrong?"

Korra closed her eyes. She didn't want to say it. But these were her friends. She trusted them. She needed to be honest. "She should be the Avatar, not me."

"Korra that's crazy!" exclaimed Asami. "You're the Avatar. No one knows exactly what Saiorse is, but we all know what you are."

"She's right," agreed Mako. "I've seen you in the Avatar State. It's you, not her."

"But what if—"

"No, Korra," said Mako firmly. "You need to believe in yourself like we believe in you."

Korra looked at her friends. They were nodding in agreement with Mako's words. She felt a rush of affection for the three of them. She knew at that moment that they would always stand beside her. She didn't know what would come in the future, but as long as they were with her, she felt she could handle anything.

"I'm sorry for putting you through that," said Tenzin. He was walking with Saiorse along one of the many stone paths that wound about Air Temple Island.

"It's alright," she said, staring at the ground.

"This is a very unusual situation, as I've mentioned before. You're abilities are unprecedented."

"I'm not the Avatar." Saiorse had said this so often that now it came out in a monotonous drone.

To her surprise, Tenzin nodded. "I do not think that you are. The problem is, I don't currently have another explanation."

"Maybe I'm just a freak," Saiorse suggested.

"Why do you say that, Saiorse?"

"It's what I've always been labeled as." Saiorse kicked a pebble out of her path. "My family…they never understood me. I was an outcast. I still am."

"I can see why you feel that way," Tenzin told her. "But I believe you have something special to offer the world. Others may not realize it right away, but give them time. They will understand soon enough."

"Is there any way I can, you know, speed up the process?"

"I think so," said Tenzin. "That is, if you don't mind doing me a favor."

Saiorse stopped and looked at him eagerly. "Anything! Anything to repay you for all your kindness. Please, what can I do?"

"You can train Korra," aid Tenzin. Saiorse looked markedly less enthused. Tenzin rushed to explain. "You see, Saiorse, it is clear to me—and to the members of the White Lotus—that you have a mastery over all four elements. I cannot say the same about Korra. As the Avatar, she needs to kind of skill you displayed to us. Particularly in airbending. I have tried to help her, but maybe the lessons would stick if they came from someone who understood the connection the Avatar has to all four elements. As you do."

"Train Korra," mused Saiorse.

"And Mako and Bolin, if they so wish." Tenzin thought a moment. "And perhaps show Asami some of your hand to hand combat techniques. Mako has told me that you roughed those thieves up quite a bit."

"But they're all excellent fighters….right?" Saiorse had barely seen any of them fight. She just didn't want to be rude.

"There is always room for improvement," said Tenzin. "They will most likely be grateful for any help." He had a sudden flash to Korra's stubbornness during her training. And her stubbornness during the pro-bending tournament. And her stubbornness every day. "Most likely."

They walked along as Saiorse thought. When she finally spoke, she said, "Tenzin, of course I'll help them. I owe it to all of you."

Tenzin nodded again. "Good, I'm glad to hear it."

It was unusual for messages to be flown by hawk these days. With all the advances in technology, most people simply called. It was even more unusual for messages to come directly to Air Temple Island.

The hawk few through the open door and screeched its arrival. Pabu had been dozing off next to Bolin, but upon seeing a strange creature in the house he was wide awake and attempting to bat it off its perch.

Korra, in an attempt to save the poor hawk, walked over and extended and arm. The bird hopped up and out of Pabu's reach, and, letting out a squawk of appreciation, extended its leg.

Korra carefully untied the letter from the hawk's leg.

"What is it?" asked Mako. "What does it say?"

Korra read the letter quickly, eyes growing wider with each sentence. "Tenzin!" she yelled suddenly.

Tenzin and Saiorse were making their way back to the house when they saw Korra rocket out to meet them.

"Tenzin!" she called. "Tenzin a messenger hawk just came with a letter for you. It's urgent."

"What is it, Korra?" he asked.

"It's from a villager from the former Fire Nation colonies. He says he was returning from a trip and came across villages that had been destroyed. Burned to the ground!" Korra handed him the letter. "From what he says, it looks like there were no—no survivors."

Tenzin read the letter, face hardened. Saiorse looked back and forth between the two, worried but unsure what to do.

"Tenzin someone has to help them. If there are people burning villages and harming innocent people then they have to be stopped!" pleaded Korra.

Tenzin was silent for just a moment. "You're right, Korra. Something must be done." He folded the letter and stared at the water tribe girl. "And as the Avatar you must be the one to do it."

Korra's mouth dropped. She shut it quickly. Of course. This was what she was meant to do. "You're coming with me, right?" she asked.

Tenzin shook his head. "Korra, Republic City is still recovering. I am a council member. I'm needed here."

"What?! But what am I supposed to do?"

"You are the Avatar. Any judgment you make, your friends and I will stand by it."

"What about my training? I haven't even mastered airbending yet! You're supposed to teach me!"

Saiorse froze. Oh how she wanted to slink away before anyone remembered she was here. But no. Too late. Tenzin had flicked his gaze to her. He was about to deliver the news.

"Well, Korra," he began. "I've already found you a teacher." He moved to the side, thus exposing Saiorse fully to Korra's fierce gaze.

The two girls stared at each other. Korra was shooting daggers from her eyes, trying to make Saiorse look away. Saiorse was having none of it. She held her head high and matched Korra's fury with her own determined stare.

"I'd be honored to teach the Avatar," said Saiorse, gaze never faltering.

After a few more seconds of intensity, the two girls broke eyes contact at the same time, much to Tenzin's relief.

"Fine," said Korra stiffly. "We're leaving in an hour, so make sure you're ready."

As the Avatar walked away to prepare Naga and tell the others about their upcoming journey, Saiorse looked at Tenzin.

"What have you gotten me into?" she asked wearily.

Everyone was preparing. Logistically, they could each only carry a small pack. Otherwise Naga would be too weighted down. Once they reached mainland, they would have the use of Asami's car, but until then, it was up to Naga.

Mako was in the main room, dropping off his pack before he headed outside. He put it next to an opened black bag that he didn't recognize. He picked it up, looking more closely at its design.

Saiorse entered the room. "Mako!" she called.

Mako turned around. "Oh, hey, Saiorse," he said. He raised the bag. "This yours?"

"Yeah, just have a water flask to add and then I should be good." She was doing everything in her power to be cheerful, despite the depressing and possibly dangerous task that lay ahead of them. _Be friendly_, she told herself. _Be likable._

She crossed to where Mako stood, and reached for her bag. "I have to tell you, I'm not really sure about how I feel going back on the road again. I just got here, you know? But hey, at least I won't be rusty!"

Mako shoved the bag in her arms a little too roughly. "Yeah, well I'll see you outside." He turned to go but was stopped when Saiorse caught his arm. He turned back, surprised, and saw her looking down, the smile wiped from her face.

"You don't like me very much, do you Mako?" she said. "None of you do."

"Saiorse…"

"Please don't lie to me. I know when I'm not liked."

Mako sighed. "It's not that we don't like you. It's just…we don't really understand you."

"Korra doesn't like me," said Saiorse.

"Okay, well I can't speak for Korra, but I'd guess she's just feeling a little, you know, insecure."

Saiorse tilted her head back and made a noise of frustration. "Can't I ever go someplace where I'm not hated, feared, mocked, or thrown out?" she asked to no one in particular. Mako suddenly regretted his lack of friendliness to Saiorse. Hadn't he learned anything from when he met Korra?

He reached out and put a hand on her shoulder. Her head snapped down and she looked at him. Mako noticed that her eyes had a green ring close to the iris. And her left eye had a small fleck of brown.

"Saiorse. Give us time. You'll see, we're actually pretty nice people once you get to know us."

Saiorse remembered her shopping trip with Asami. She remembered her talk with Tenzin. She remembered how they had helped her when she was near-death. She owned some of the blame, here. She had mistrusted them too.

"I know. I believe you," she said. "I just hope it doesn't take too long for you all to see me as a friend. Or, at least an ally."

"Why don't we start right now?" said Mako, extending his right hand out. "Friends?"

Saiorse looked at the hand. She began to slowly extend her right hand as well but stopped halfway there. She looked up at Mako again. His face was….sincere. She smiled broadly and quickly clasped his hand. They shook once, cementing the pact.

"Look at that," said Saiorse. "My first friend."

The man had managed to send a message to the Avatar. That is what the brother and sister had managed to extract from him. That was not good, not good at all.

"We must prepare for our new guests," the leader told the siblings. They nodded as they sunk back into the shadows.

The man's body was in the house in the village he had been hiding in. But he had chosen poorly: this village was already on their list. He had paid for his mistake.

The arrival of the Avatar would require special preparations. This was an unexpected surprise. Not entirely catastrophic. Just…unexpected.

The leader would muse on this later. For now, there was a village to burn.


	5. Two Sides

**Happy Holidays my wonderful readers!**

**This took a lot longer than I thought, because it is a lot longer than I thought it would be! I am very excited about this chapter, just so you know. All the pieces I have envisioned for the story are coming together so nicely, and in this chapter I can just feel everything working. Maybe I'm just crazy. **

**Either way, let me know what you think!**

**(Also, just trust me when I say this story **_**will**_** be MakoxSaiorse. Don't worry if it doesn't always seem like it. I have a plan in mind….)**

The breeze ruffled Naga's fur and Korra's hair. The young Avatar closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of the cool air on her skin. She needed this. She had forgotten what it was like to just climb on Naga and ride. She forgot how freeing it felt.

The others had been regulated to Asami's car. Of course, Korra normally wouldn't have minded Mako riding with her. But today…she needed space. She needed time to think.

She didn't hate Saiorse. Korra didn't _hate_ anyone. She thought that, given the right circumstances, she would probably be good friends with Saiorse. But these were not the right circumstances. These were the worst possible circumstances anyone could imagine.

She was getting anxious and Naga could sense it. The giant polar bear-dog let out a whine of concern. Korra forced herself to let go of her negative thoughts, her stress, her fears. She told herself that everything would work out. Not saying it would be the best solution for her, but whatever would be, would be. The sooner she accepted that, the better things could be.

Naga whined again. Korra wasn't relaxed. She was more tense than ever. This was going to be a difficult process.

….

_Don't slouch!_ The commanding voice rang in Saiorse's ears and her spine straightened on cue. Mako, sitting next to her, gave her a curious look. Saiorse looked away. As she did, she brushed a stray lock of hair from her ears. That would have to be fixed later. Sloppy hair hanging in her face was a pet peeve Saiorse simply couldn't tolerate.

The simple motion drew Mako's attention to Saiorse's ear. He had never noticed it before. He had never had a particular reason to be staring at her ears. But now…well it was interesting, to say the least.

"Saiorse, what's with the studs?" he asked.

"Huh?" responded Saiorse. Bolin turned around.

"Oh yeah," the earthbender said, squinting. "You've got some serious hardware there."

"Oh," said Saiorse, lightly touching her ears. She fingered the piercings, four on each ear. "I got these a long time ago."

"What are they for?" asked Mako.

Saiorse shrugged. "Just something my village did."

"Symbolic in any way?" chimed in Asami from behind the wheel.

Saiorse nodded. "It sounds a bit silly to say out loud, but they're supposed to show how change is never bad. See, you start out with something painful and out of the ordinary, like holes in your ears. But in time, it becomes something beautiful." Bolin and Mako saw how the studs shone and flickered, casting small beams of light across Saiorse's face. The message was clear.

"So," said Bolin. "What kind of metal are we talking here?"

"Platinum," said Saiorse.

Bolin whistled. "Fa-ancy."

"Plus an added bonus," said Mako. "Platinum can't be metal-bent."

Saiorse nodded. "I noticed that. I've tried bending them before, to see if they could be a hindrance if I ever accidentally metal bent my own ears." She grinned. "It'd be a lot more painful than the original piercing if they were ripped out of my ears." Everyone gave a little shudder. Yes, very painful indeed.

"Does everyone in your village have them done?" asked Mako.

"Pretty much. Though," said Saiorse, twiddling her thumbs. "Most people stop after the first."

"Clearly you didn't," said Bolin. "You some kind of masochist or something?"

"No! Nothing like that," replied Saiorse. "I just…thought it looked cool." She gave a half smile and was met with friendly laughter from the others. It was only a half lie. She did think it looked cool, even if that wasn't the primary reason she had so many.

"You know," said Bolin, turning back around. "You're not so bad, Saiorse."

Only Mako saw the broad smile that lit up Saiorse's face. He couldn't help but smile himself.

….

Asami pulled the car up alongside Naga. "What's up, Korra?"

Korra pointed to a small dot in the distance. "Up ahead, I think it's a house. We should stop there to see if we can find out any more information."

Asami nodded. "You got it."

Korra looked at Saiorse who returned her gaze. Korra had cooled down a lot. From this vantage, Saiorse looked harmless. Maybe they could be friends. Yes. They _would _be. Korra gritted her teeth and told herself she would make the effort as long as Saiorse did. That was fair, wasn't it?

Naga and the car both sped off to the house in the distance.

….

It was a humble house, sitting alone on the grassy plains surrounding a nearby town. At first glance, one could tell that whoever inhabited the house either treasured privacy and serenity or had made the best of their forced exile. The house was nicely kept, well-ordered and quaint. It gave off warmth and comfort, not loneliness.

The group was glad to stop. It is a good rule, Saiorse had learned, to visit any abodes that lay outside of a city before entering the city itself. Being an outsider herself, she was more inclined to trust those who had, for whatever reason, abandoned social-living in favor of privacy. The farther away from the hustle and bustle the inhabitants were, the more they were willing to share about what really went on inside the city walls. And the more they seemed to know, too. It defied logic that an outsider should be so informed. But some things don't make sense, and you'll go crazy if you try to reason them out.

Korra leapt deftly off of Naga and the others clambered out of Asami's car. As they approached the front door it was opened and a figure appeared in the frame.

She was tall and simply dressed, though there was no evidence of poverty in her appearance. She had kind brown eyes and, to the general surprise of everyone, a head of shiny, voluminous red hair.

Korra had never seen a color that vibrant. She was used to variations of brown and black hair, with the occasional Tahno-color thrown in to the mix. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the woman's head.

"May I help you?" asked the woman, smiling kindly at the group.

The five stared at each other. They had neglected to plan out exactly what they were going to say. Korra stepped forwad. "Hi. Um, I'm Korra, the, uh, the Avatar." She stopped and gave a little wave. "These are my friends."

"Mako."

"Bolin."

"Asami."

"Saiorse." Each person spoke and raised their hand in a friendly salute as they introduced themselves. The woman blinked once, as if wondering if she was really expected to remember all these names.

"Anyway," resumed Korra. "We were wondering if you had any information about the recent attacks that have been taking place. That is," Korra looked around, suddenly unsure. "If they've even been happening around here?"

At the mention of the attacks the woman's face darkened. "Oh, yes, I know about the attacks. Why don't you all come inside and we can talk?"

They followed the woman inside. The interior of the house was just as neat as the outside. They couldn't help but relax. There was just something about this place that felt like home.

"My name is Kimi," she said, leading them into her common area. "Please, have a seat."

They relaxed onto the couch and the chairs that were spread about the room. Pabu crawled onto a small cushion at Bolin's feet.

"What can you tell us about these attacks?" asked Korra, diving right in.

Kimi sat on a seat across from her. "Luckily none of the villages close by have been affected," she paused and then added "yet. From what I have heard, the attacks are getting closer and closer each day."

"Where was the most recent attack?" asked Mako.

"In a village over the hills you saw in the distance," said Kimi. She shook her head. "Much too close for comfort for my liking."

Korra nodded. "Well, we're here to stop them."

"I have to ask you, Korra," said Kimi. "Are you familiar with the villages over those hills?"

"Not particularly," said Korra.

Kimi nodded. "Few are. It's not an easy journey by any means. So not many people know the…the type of people who live in those villages."

Saiorse began to think. She had a feeling she was about to hear something she already knew but was trying to deny. "What type of people live there?" she asked.

Kimi turned her gaze to her. "It's quite interesting, really. The people there have never heard of bending."

Saiorse's heart stopped. It wasn't her home. She knew that. They had been travelling less than a day, and where she was from would still be very far from there. But she knew the type of people Kimi was talking about. She had grown up around them.

The others were just as surprised. All eyes went to Saiorse. Kimi noticed.

"Have you heard of this before?" she asked.

Saiorse shifted uncomfortably. "Where I'm from…no one had ever heard of bending either. Then I was born and…"

"I take it you're a bender then," said Kimi. Saiorse nodded. "Was it hard for you?"

Saiorse blinked, surprised at this question. Kimi continued, speaking now to the whole group. "Apparently the attacks were perpetrated by benders against these non-bending villages. The suspected motive is discontent stemming from sustained prejudice from the non-benders. As your friend here can probably tell you," she gestured at Saiorse. "Those who have never seen or heard of bending do not always react kindly to it."

"People fear what they don't understand," blurted out Saiorse. Kimi smiled sympathetically. Then she sighed.

"It appears these attackers are not content with just attacking non-benders," she said.

"But they have no reason to attack anyone else," said Asami.

"You're right," sighed Kimi. "But motives change. If they believe they are doing what is right, then there is no argument that will persuade them otherwise."

There was a momentary silence as they all let these words sink in. How right she was. Korra, Bolin, Mako and Asami thought back to Amon and the Equalist movement. Amon's tactics had been warped, his motives twisted and the truth distorted, but at the heart of things his message had been one that had truly resonated with a lot of people. They believed what they were doing was right.

This situation seemed the same. At it core it was the benders vs. non-benders conflict. Only this time, it was the benders who were retaliating for the offenses taken against them by the non-benders. And not just non-benders, but people who were not even aware that bending existed. Korra tried to imagine what it would be like for them, to discover a person who had the ability to move and control the elements. She shuddered. It was a terrifying thought.

Then she tried to put herself in the place of a bender who revealed themselves to these people. But she stopped. She didn't have to try. She had a direct resource. Korra opened her mouth to say something to Saiorse. She paused. No, this wasn't the right time. She made a mental note to ask her later.

Korra turned back to Kimi. "How did you learn all of this?"

"Talk spreads quickly in a city," responded the woman. "I listened. I gathered stories from many people—all different versions. Then I made some educated guesses. What I've told you is what I believe to be a fairly accurate approximation of the truth."

"Well, we can't thank you enough for your help," said Korra. She stood to leave. "We're going to check out the city up ahead now, but we'll come back if we have anything to tell you or any more questions."

"Wait!" exclaimed Kimi suddenly. Korra paused. "There is one thing I must ask of you."

"What is it?" asked Korra, curious.

"You said you are the Avatar," began Kimi. "Your job is to settle conflicts and bring peace, is it not?" Korra nodded. "Then you must know: there is a group of thugs in the city. They've corrupted it, taken control. It's why I'm afraid to go back there. They are very powerful benders. The city is at its knees before them."

"Haven't the citizens fought back?" asked Asami.

Kimi shook her head. "They are all non-benders. In the past they were ignorant of bending as well. Then these thugs showed up. At first all was well. They weren't thugs back then, they were good people. The transition from ignorance to knowledge was calm and conflict-free." Kimi's face darkened. "But then those men began to take advantage of the people in the city. They used their abilities to overpower the government and establish their own rule." Kimi looked up at Korra. "Avatar, you must put an end to this!"

Despite the looming threat of the burning villages, Korra knew Kimi was right. She was needed here first.

"We'll stop them, Kimi," said Korra. "I promise."

Kimi beamed. "Thank you, Avatar Korra."

….

How different the city looked up close.

Saiorse looked up at the foreboding wall before them. Nothing about this place seemed right. It was a marked contrast with the warmth and comfort of Kimi's house. Part of her wished she could just go back there.

The part of her that felt shame hated herself for thinking that way. She was a part of this team—sort of—and she felt the responsibility to help others. She stood up a bit straighter. _Come on, Saiorse_ she told herself. _Come on, you can do this._

As soon as they walked in to the city everything felt wrong. People went about their business with heads down. They rushed along the streets. They were dressed nicely, the streets were clean, and on the surface one would think it was a prosperous place, much like Republic City. But the oppression was palpable.

At the center of the building Saiorse could see a tall, grand building. "Three guesses where we'll find our thugs," she mumbled to Mako.

There must have been an air about them that let the inhabitants know there were four benders among them. No one would make eye contact, voices became hushed whenever they neared, and the streets began to empty. It bothered them all. They began to hurry faster towards the city hall.

Guards were posted out front. They were large burly men with long, lance-like weaponry. But they were clearly picked for their intimidating stature and not their skill. Saiorse noticed the awkwardness with which they held their weapons, their slouched positions and their darting eyes. Citizens, not soldiers.

The men halting stepped in the group's path. "Who are you?" one asked.

"We're here to see the leaders of your city," said Korra. The men exchanged glances.

"Permission denied," spoke the first.

"We weren't asking permission," said Mako, holding out a clenched fist and making it burn. That did the trick. The guards stumbled backwards, abandoning their posts.

Saiorse didn't like that. She understood it was necessary to get inside, but the fear in the men's eyes was all too familiar to her. She lagged behind as the others charged ahead.

"Hey," she said, speaking softly. "We're on your side, I promise." She waited, hoping for a response, but to no avail. With a long glance behind her, she followed the rest of the group up the stairs and into city hall.

….

"Fellow benders!" boomed a voice as Korra flung open the doors.

Up ahead there were seven chairs. Closer to thrones than chairs, really. Upon each sat one of the thugs Kimi had warned them about. The hall was a mess. Scorch marks on the floor, water stains on the furniture, and areas of uneven earth. They had found the benders, all right.

"How did you know we were benders?" questioned Bolin. "You got spies out there or something?"

The man who had spoken—presumably the leader, as he was seated directly in the center chair—laughed loudly. "No, no, my friend," he said. "But no one but a bender could scare or overpower those two out there." His colleagues chuckled in agreement.

"Now," said the center man. "To whom do I have the pleasure of speaking?"

"My name is Korra. And you are?"

"Call me Jarat," said the leader.

"Jarat," repeated Korra. "We've been asked to speak with you about your business in this city."

"Is that so?" said Jarat. "Well please, have a seat and let's talk." Jarat waved his hand. A man sitting farther down the line made a few quick motions and raised five makeshift earth chairs in the middle of the hall. Saiorse took a moment to examine the seven men facing them. There was no indication of their bending abilities….except….there. On the backs of the chairs. The earth bender had a square. Darting her eyes down the line she saw two others with squares. There were three with triangles. Jarat's had a star.

She quickly grabbed Mako's arm and whispered to him. "The symbols are the elements."

The firebender saw what Saiorse meant. He nodded slightly, conveying his understanding. There was no time to pass the message on further.

"Please," said Jarat, gesturing to Korra. "Begin."

"We've heard an account of how you've come to be in control of the city," said Korra, trying her best to lose the anger in her voice. "From what was said, it sounds as though you are…oppressing the non-bending citizens." Well, it was out there. No way to sugarcoat it.

Jarat stroked his chin. "I will not deny it," he said finally.

Korra blinked. "Oh. Okay. Um…" She hadn't a clue what to say. Luckily, Jarat continued.

"You see," began the man. "When we came to this village we were received less than hospitably."

"But we heard—"

"Yes, yes, yes," interrupted Jarat. "I'm sure you were told we were accepted and welcomed. But I'm also sure you heard that from a citizen. People often distort the truth to their own advantage." Korra was silent. "The fact is, we don't wish to fight the non-benders here. We established ourselves as leaders to save ourselves from being provoked. We wouldn't be normal citizens. We would be second-class. And subject to their abuse. And only a weakling would let themselves be abused when they had the ability to fight back and save themselves." He slammed his palm down. "This way, we don't need to fight. This way, we eliminate the chance for them to abuse us."

Korra thought for a moment about what he said. Kimi's words came back to her: if they believe they are doing what is right, then there is no argument that will persuade them otherwise.

"The fact is," she said slowly. "The fact is, this is not your city. And I can't let you continue to oppress these people."

Jarat's face did not change. "I'm sorry to hear you say that. I thought, as a bender, you would understand. But, as you refuse to see our reason…"

Without warning, the arms on the earth chairs closed around everyone. The thugs were trapping them.

Bolin, Korra and Saiorse broke free. There was no time to help Asami and Mako: they were being charged.

One of the earthbenders hurled a rock at Saiorse. She deflected it with a swift kick. Korra dodged another boulder that had hurtled towards her head. Then, one of the men from a triangular-emblazoned chair punched a fireball at the Avatar. She stretched both arms out and caught the blazing ball. With a yell she pushed it right back at her attacker.

"Oho!" shouted Jarat. "Men, it looks like we have the Avatar here as our guest." The large man leapt down from his perch atop his throne. "Lt me entertain her for a while," he sneered.

"Come and get it," growled Korra back at him. She charged towards Jarat, who swept up the water from a nearby puddle and formed himself an ice-blade. Saiorse tried to observe the duel, but quickly became swarmed.

Dodge. Deflect. Leap. Bend. Deflect. Sweep. Split. Arch. Deflect. Deflect. Deflect.

It was instinct. She saw fire, she saw earth. Each time she was confronted she bent the elements as fast as possible, eluding or stopping outright every attack that was thrown at her. She was in the zone.

Then, all of a sudden, the onslaught was broken. Saiorse didn't know why, but there was clear air in front of her. Clear air, and one lone thug with his back turned. Without thinking, she gathered lightning in her palm. Without thinking, she charged. Without thinking she raised her hand to strike.

And then she thought.

And she stopped.

Instead of attacking, instead of defeating the man in front of her, instead of doing what Bolin and Korra were doing, Saiorse let her hand fall to her side and began to back away. Then she turned and ran. Not outside, but to Asami's chair. The poor girl was struggling with al her might against the earthen locks.

"Here," said Saiorse, breaking the chair. Asami sprang up and entered the fray. Saiorse ran to Mako's chair next.

"What are you doing?!" shouted Mako at her. Saiorse did not respond, but broke his bonds as well and pushed him into the fight. Then she stepped back, eyes wide, and watched the others fight.

….

Jarat was skilled and very strong. He favored using ice-based attacks, and Korra had to be wary of every sharp icicle that he flung at her. But she was holding her own and putting up quite a fight. One second she was melting his precious ice-blade; the next, she was rocking the earth beneath his feet. She used the water in the puddles to lash a water-whip across his face, making him scream in agony. But she was getting tired, and no doubt her friends were too.

_Time to end this,_ she thought.

She ran at Jarat, who was still clutching his face, and used him as a springboard. She leapt at his throne, spun quickly, and with a great effort sent a massive blast of air directly at the wall of thugs before her.

Saiorse watched the blast. _Sloppy,_ she thought to herself, _but powerful_.

Asami, Bolin, and Mako were fast enough to hit the deck. The thugs were not so lucky. They flew across the room and with a thunderous crash slammed against the stone wall.

Korra raced forward. "Get _out of here!_" she shouted at them. "Or this time I'll _really_ let you have it!"

Jarat was the first to lift his head. He swayed, eyes unfocused and a small trickle of blood running from his head. "You win this one, Avatar," he slurred. "But believe me, I'll remember you. Don't think you've seen the last of me."

With much noise, groans of pain, and scrambling, the thugs managed to raise themselves on their feet. Jarat glared one last time at Korra before he and his gang pushed their way out of city hall.

Korra noticed then the two burly guards staring in with awe.

"It's alright," said Korra. "They're gone now. Go tell the rest of the city." The guards nodded silently and raced from the scene of the battle. But the fighting had just begun.

"What were you thinking?!" yelled Mako, turning on Saiorse. The others looked over. Saiorse refused to meet their eyes.

"You're a coward! You didn't even fight!" he spat at her.

"Mako, stop," said Asami. "She freed us from our chairs!"

"And left Korra and Bolin to do all the fighting!" he shot back. Saiorse still did not answer or look up.

"Are you kidding?" asked Korra, fury rising.

"Would I kid about this?" Mako was mad. Madder than Korra had ever seen him. So much for being friends with Saiorse. Korra didn't even want to look at her.

"You ran away?" she asked, venom pouring out with each word. Saiorse would not look at her. "_You ran away?_" she repeated.

Finally Saiorse could take it no longer. She looked at Korra. There was humiliation in her eyes, but also a strong defiance. Her eyes held a story that Korra did not understand. It scared her—just a little—but also replaced some of her anger with curiosity.

"I didn't run away," said Saiorse carefully. Mako made a noise to interrupt but Korra stopped him with a look. _Let her talk_ it said.

"I didn't leave, did I?" continued Saiorse. "I just didn't fight them."

"Well why not?" asked Korra.

"Because…I couldn't," said Saiorse, struggling to find the right words to explain herself.

"Yes, you could have," said Mako, clearly still angry. "You had no trouble fighting us before."

"Well that was different—"

"And I saw you start to fight them. You just chickened out halfway through!"

"You don't understand—"

"I understand you're just a burden to this group! Why did we even have to bring you along?"

"SHUT UP!" screamed Saiorse. The force of her frustration caused powerful tremors in the ground and threw everyone off their balance. When the mini-quake had subsided, Saiorse was standing awkwardly, trying to look as small as possible. Her anger, as quickly as it had come, was gone.

"Hey, gang, novel idea here," said Bolin. "Why don't we actually let Saiorse talk, instead of just yelling at her?" Mako, who was about to lash out again, bit his tongue.

Yet again, all eyes were on Saiorse. The girl took a breath and looked up at the ceiling. She still couldn't meet their eyes.

"I've fought before. When I was on the road. But I never used my bending. And it was never an all out battle. I would just, I don't know, stop any criminals or thieves in the villages and towns I visited. Kind of as a way to repay everyone. And then, when I fought you guys, I was just defending myself. I wouldn't have attacked if you hadn't attacked me first." She shook her head. "Just now, I started defending myself. That wasn't a problem. But I couldn't bring myself to hurt someone with their back turned who had never done a single thing to hurt me. So I'm sorry if that's what you wanted!"

"Saiorse," said Korra. But Bolin interrupted.

"I know it's hard," he said. "Sometimes I have trouble with it as well. But even if they've never hurt you, you know they've done terrible things, you have to try and stop them."

"But how do I know they've done terrible things? How does anyone know? What if this city is full of horrible people, and it was only the presence of these men that was keeping everyone in check?" countered Saiorse.

Bolin thought for a moment. "Well, you have to decide for yourself at that point what you believe is true. And, right or wrong, I think everyone should defend what they believe to be the truth in this world."

Saiorse wanted to believe him. The others looked like they accepted his words completely. They even looked a little shocked that the words were coming from Bolin. But Saiorse didn't buy it.

"If everyone did that," she began slowly. "Then there would never be peace."

Even as she said those words, a voice sounded in Saiorse's head. It spoke softly to her, but with wisdom that Saiorse knew she herself did not possess.

_The world is never at peace. Life is a constant struggle between the forces of good and evil. Each day we choose which side we fight on, whether we realize it or not. Even inaction is a choice. It is so much easier to let others do the fighting and let the cards fall where they may. But then, we give up our freedom to create the world in which we would like to live. We cannot complain if our lives are not what we prefer._

As the voice spoke to Saiorse, the girl's eyes became unfocused. The others watched with some fear as Saiorse was lost in her own head. When the trance ended, Saiorse's eyes snapped back into focus. She no longer avoided the gazes of the four before her. She met them each squarely in the eye.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I was wrong. I was afraid. I won't do it again."

Mako narrowed his eyes, but then let his anger go. Saiorse was sincere, he could see that. He felt his earlier anger was justified, but still regretted losing control.

Asami smiled warmly at Saiorse. "Don't worry about it," she said. "We still won, didn't we?"

The others nodded in agreement, but there was till tension in the air. Saiorse doubted anyone would ever forget her cowardice or trust her for a long while. _Back to square one_ she thought grimly.

….

"So, are we going back to Kimi's house?" asked Bolin.

"No," said Korra.

"Wha—why not?!" whined the earthbender.

"I have to think about what Jarat said back there," said Korra. The man's words were still bothering her. All this duality, this two-sides-to-every-story business was giving her a headache. "We'll go outside the city and set up camp. Tomorrow—maybe—we'll go see Kimi again."

No one felt right around the city. They ended up going farther away from it than they had planned, to a deserted valley a few miles away. It was silent and blocked the city from their sights. Everyone felt a little better.

It had gotten dark very quickly. "Time to set up camp," said Mako.

"I got this," said Saiorse, eager to help. With a stamp of her foot and a motion of lifting something heavy she raised a roomy cave up from the ground. She turned, smiling brightly, and was met with blank faces.

"What?" she asked.

"Uh, that's great, Saiorse," said Bolin. "But we usually just set up a few tents or something."

"Oh," said Saiorse, face reddening. She was thankfully for the darkness. "I just…well never mind." She turned back around, ready to sink the cave back in.

Asami walked up to her. "Is this how you lived when you were on the road?"

"Yeah," said Saiorse, looking into the darkness of the cave. "It's quiet, it's safe, and I could start a fire to keep warm."

"Looks a bit gloomy to me," said Korra, joining the pair.

"I guess you get used to it after a while," replied Saiorse. They stood there for a few moments until Asami walked away to help with the tents. Saiorse turned to help too, but Korra stopped her.

"Saiorse, I want to apologize," she said.

"No need," said Saiorse. "I've been nothing but trouble ever since I came."

"Still, I haven't been fair to you." Korra sighed. "Can we maybe start over?"

Saiorse smiled. "I'd like that."

"Okay, great!" said Korra enthusiastically. "There's one thing I want to ask you, though." She became more serious. "What was it like, being around people who had never heard of bending?"

Korra saw the pain flash across Saiorse's face, but she covered it quickly. "It was hard," whispered Saiorse. "They didn't know what to make of me, so they were afraid of me. They all thought I would hurt them. So they tried to hurt me first."

"Did you ever try to stop them?"

"No," said Saiorse, shaking her head.

"Why not?"

"Because if I had used my bending against them, it would have just proven them right. They wouldn't just think I was dangerous, they would know it. I wanted to prove them wrong. I wanted to show them I could be more than what they thought of me."

"Why did you leave?"

A rueful smile stretched across Saiorse's face. "Because people are stubborn, Korra. They didn't want me there and I couldn't take it anymore. I wasn't going to waste my life being abused. I knew there had to be something better out there."

Korra nodded. "Well, you found us. And I hope...I hope we're better."

Saiorse looked over at the others. "I hope so too."

….

The valley was wonderful for the Avatar and her posse. It was secluded and blocked the city from sight. It blocked everything: from the sight of the homes that burned that night to the scent of smoke that curled into ringlets in the air.

The Avatar had expelled the only seven men who were keeping the city of non-benders safe.


	6. Opening Up

**Hello again!**

**Just want to say I really appreciate all the reviews I've gotten thus far. I mean it when I say I love to hear constructive criticism as well as compliments, because it tells me what I have to do to make this story better. I hope you can see that I'm doing my best to integrate all your suggestions into the story. Whenever I'm out walking or just relaxing on my own I'm thinking about all I've read and written, talking to myself in the voices of the characters, and trying to bring this thing alive. And I wouldn't have this inspiration without all of you! So I sincerely thank you. You're all the best!**

**Happy Holidays (slightly belated I know….)!**

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Go!_

In the stillness of the dawn, Saiorse executed a complicated series of acrobatic moves. She punched, she leapt, she split, she stretched. All without bending a single element. She was working hard, but she was silent. The others were still sleeping.

She ran forward as though charging an enemy. She made sure to visualize this enemy with his back turned. _Don't hesitate_ she told herself. _Just….strike!_

She slashed the air. She forced her hand to follow the action to its completion, as if she were truly slicing through something other than air. Just when she thought she had it nailed….her foot slipped. She stumbled forward and almost lost her balance completely.

Saiorse scowled to herself. A mistake. She knew what that meant. She dropped to the ground. 50 push ups. 50 sit ups. 50 squats. In the beginning, she had had to force herself to do these corrective drills. Now it was habit.

Saiorse worked hard. By the time most people were just waking up, she had begun her day with early morning training. She accomplished more in those wee hours of the morning than a lot of people did in their whole day. As for sleep, she got enough. She knew how much rest she needed, but she had also conditioned herself to rise automatically for these early morning training sessions.

It was no surprise the girl was strong. Really, it made sense. Saiorse often thought about this, especially when she observed other people. People watching was one of her quirky habits. She tried not to do it too conspicuously; some people might get a little uncomfortable.

Saiorse had never wanted to be weak. Ever since she began to consciously use her bending she had known she would have to be strong to control it. At first she was stumped. How could she train herself to be a strong bender if there were no teachers for her? But she had put that out of her mind. With anything, one must start small and build up.

So she watched how the soldiers her village used trained. She was a smart girl. She read, she analyzed, she practiced. She mimicked their drills and followed them as they trained. When she was younger she was more easily ignored. Once she got the hang of it, she worked on her own. In addition, her village offered some excellent hand-to-hand combat classes. For self-defense only, of course. Well, that was what the sign said anyways. And the teacher couldn't refuse to teach self-defense to a willing subject. So she learned. And she trained and trained and trained.

_48…49…50!_

With an audible sigh Saiorse finished her final squat. She took a minute to rest and then began her cool down. It allowed her the chance to think and reflect. She remembered how she had begun to adapt her exercises into bending techniques. It wasn't that hard. The more fluid motions were applicable to waterbending and airbending, while the ones with more strength and force were more like how one earthbends and firebebends. She was doing exactly what the first benders had done for themselves, only she didn't know it. Instead of memorizing combinations and learning by rote, Saiorse experimented. Some of her trial and error testing ended in innovative successes. Others….not so much. She was well accustomed to treating burns and gashes that she accidentally inflicted on herself.

The sun was cresting over the horizon. Saiorse was preoccupied: meditating while in a precarious balancing pose. She did not notice Mako emerging from the tent he shared with Bolin.

"What are you doing?"

His voice broke the silence around Saiorse. Her eyes snapped open and she wobbled. She barely caught herself from falling face first into the ground. Once she was steady she released the pose sharply with a groan of frustration. 50 push ups. 50 sit ups. 50 squats.

Mako watched as Saiorse dropped and began her push up sets. Utterly baffled, he decided to try again.

"Uh, Saiorse? What are you doing?"

"You made me lose focus," she said through gritted teeth. "This is what I do when I mess up."

"Okay," said Mako slowly. "But…why are you out here in the first place?"

Saiorse stopped and looked up at Mako. "How else am I supposed to train?"

"How about in a gym? With equipment?" offered Mako.

"Alright," she replied. "Show me the gym out here."

Mako paused. "Good point," he conceded. Saiorse nodded and restarted her push ups. "So…do you do this every morning?" Saiorse nodded. "Wow. You must be pretty strong."

Again Saiorse stopped and looked up at him. "I might not have shown it yet,, but yeah, I'm not bad."

Mako shook his head and sat on the ground. "You know, I really don't get you."

Saiorse cocked her head. "What do you mean?"

"Sometimes, you're shy, and nervous, and so unsure of yourself. But then I see you like this," he gestured wide. "And you're relaxed and confident. What's with the split personality?"

Saiorse thought for a moment and then shrugged. "It's just who I am."

"No no no," said Mako. "That's not a real answer."

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"The truth. Your truth. Whatever you think the reason is."

"Oh, I don't know." Saiorse stretched her arms out behind her and sat back. "I guess I just act however I feel like I need to act. Whatever the situation calls for. Whatever…whatever is least offensive to people."

"Least offensive?"

"Yeah, I mean, I'm pretty good at reading people and judging a situation. If a person seems like they want me to be quiet and inconspicuous, I can be that. But if I'm around someone vivacious and high-energy, I'll act however makes them feel most comfortable."

Mako nodded. It made sense, in a weird way. He decided to push a little. "So how do you act around me?"

Saiorse smiled a little. "That's the thing," she said. "I can't really figure you out."

Mako smiled a bit himself. "So this is…?"

Saiorse spread her arms. "The real me," she said, finishing his sentence.

"Nice to meet you," he said jokingly.

"Same to you, but don't get used to it." The smile faded and Saiorse grew serious. "I'm pretty sure I'll disappear soon."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I want—no, I need Korra to like me," she said. "And sometimes, the easiest way to make someone like you is to make them feel like they're better than you."

"That's terrible!" Mako was taken aback. Saiorse seemed unaffected by his obvious disgust.

"I never said it wasn't. I'll do what I have to. I always have." She fixed him with a grave look that made him uncomfortable. Still, he couldn't look away.

The sun was blazing now. It was time for all of them to start the day.

….

Ashes. Smoke. Charred buildings. The sight in front of them was sickening.

No one spoke. No one knew what to say. For a while they just all stood there staring.

Korra moved first. She started wandering around the very inside of the city wall. She brushed away some of the ashes with her hand but immediately recoiled. She didn't know what the ash had come from. Even the thought made her nauseous.

"Everyone's thinking it but I'll just say it," Korra said as she faced the group. "What if Jarat…"

"No," said Saiorse firmly. "If they'd had wanted to do it they would have long before we got here. It wasn't them."

"Then who—?"

"It's what we were called here to do," Saiorse reminded her. "In the letter. The people who burned this city must be the same ones we are supposed to stop."

"Then they must have been watching us. And once we drove Jarat out they must have seen their chance and taken it," said Korra. "It's out fault whichever way you look at it."

Saiorse had no reply. None of them did. The feeling was one of horror and sadness. Everyone wanted to cry and scream, but they all felt drained. They could barely muster up the strength to remain standing.

Then Korra's head snapped up. "Kimi!"

Without waiting for the others she ran to Naga and took off. She was gritting her teeth, hoping against hope that she wouldn't see—

But there it was. A curl of smoke rising in the distance.

….

No one was standing. No one was speaking. They all felt like failures.

Bolin was picking at the dirt and stroking Pabu. Asami was leaning against the wheel of her car, long dark hair obscuring her face. Korra leaned against Mako, and Mako sat like a statue. Saiorse was cross-legged and staring up at the sky.

No one knew how much time passed. An hour, maybe two. Neither hunger nor pain nor boredom arose in them. They were all just…still.

And yet they all knew they had to move on. It was just that no one wanted to be the bad guy and say it.

_Well I'm already the bad guy_ thought Saiorse grimly. _Might as well run with it_.

She stood laboriously. "We can't sit here forever," she said wearily.

No one moved. Saiorse sighed. "Come on, we have to get going."

No response. _Okay time to move_. Knowing full well the wrath she was about to incur and not giving a damn, Saiorse gave each of them a simultaneous push upward with four chunks of rock that she bended beneath them.

"Agh!"

"Ouch!"

"What the—?!"

"Saiorse!"

Four angry faces turned towards her. But Saiorse folded her arms and refused to back down.

"It's hard, it sucks, we hate it, we need to move on."

"We will when we're ready!" snapped Korra.

"You're the Avatar, you don't get to mope for hours!"

"Don't play that card!"

"I just did," said Saiorse triumphantly. And it worked. With just the mention of "Avatar" everyone began to think about deep and important things like responsibility, duty, and world peace. Damn it all—they just wanted to curl up and sleep for days!

"Where do you suggest we go?" asked Korra reluctantly.

"To the nearest non-destroyed village or city," said Saiorse with surety. "We need to warn and protect them if we can."

There was no point in arguing when Saiorse was clearly right. For now, they had to bury their emotions and focus on the job at hand.

Without turning to look at the ruined city behind them, the five clambered into the car and onto Naga and tried to put as much distance as quickly as possible between themselves and the atrocity.

….

_Had they really been that easy to distract? The Master was surprised by the lack of focus displayed by the five teens. It was laughable, really. It had made the job that more…enjoyable._

_Jarat and his thugs had indeed been hampering the plans to eliminate this city of non-benders. Not that they really would have been a match for the Master and the two others, but the blood of a bender was not something they wanted spilled. Not unless it became absolutely necessary. Thus, the Avatar had proven herself quite useful in getting the seven benders to run like scared children._

_Still, the Master mused, Jarat could prove to be quite useful. He was a man now motivated by revenge. And perhaps his mind was ready to be enlightened. Perhaps he would see the true nature of the non-benders who had persecuted him. Perhaps he would join their cause._

….

"Oh great, another big city," deadpanned Saiorse.

"I thought you liked cities," said Asami.

"Sure, they're a novelty after years on the road," agreed Saiorse. "But how are you supposed to find one person who can tell you everything you need to know? That's what was so great about K—"

"Too soon," interrupted Korra. Saiorse fell silent.

They had been told this city was called Caden. Unlike the one they had just visited, Caden seemed alive. It was closer to how Republic City was on a normal day. However, in Republic City their brightly colored ensembles signaled them as the Avatar and her friends (and Saiorse), people to be talked to, waved at, and appreciated. Here, in Caden, they only received cold or apprehensive looks.

"Where do we start?" asked Asami.

"Maybe we could find city hall, like we did before," suggested Bolin. They had no better ideas, so they weaved their way through the crowd roughly in the direction of the center of the city.

Everyone was silent, still thinking about the city that was behind them and about Kimi. Not Saiorse. Saiorse was preoccupied with another thought: how to bring up the topic of helping Korra with her airbending. She had been waiting for an opportune moment, but it no longer seemed like one would come along. Still, she was rather unenthusiastic about broaching the topic.

As they were all lost in their depressing reveries, not even caring that they were being ignored and avoided by the citizens of Caden, they heard a voice that drastically changed the day.

"Avatar! Avatar Korra!"

Avatar? Who here knew about the Avatar? Korra whipped her head around, trying desperately to locate the voice with a face. And then she saw it: amidst the crowd of people and the dark sides of the buildings, she saw a flash of red hair.

"Kimi!" screamed Korra. She pushed through the crowd until she saw the woman, looking haggard as she tried to squeeze between two unrelenting, unobservant people.

Korra knocked the two aside and freed Kimi. She hugged the woman on an impulse, a gesture which Kimi warmly returned.

By this time, the others had caught up, and all of them were beaming.

"We thought—we thought you were…" began Saiorse.

"I know," said Kimi, her smile equally as broad. "They destroyed my house, but I managed to escape when I saw the smoke and heard…." She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. But the implication was there: when she heard the screams of those being attacked.

"How did you—"

"Get here?" finished Kimi. "I travelled all night. I only just arrived a while ago. I was speaking with the members of the city council to try and warn them. But they weren't convinced by what I had to say." She was frowning, but quickly smiled again as she looked at Korra. "But now that you're here, they'll have to listen!"

This was good. This was progress. "Good," said Korra. "Kimi, can you lead us to city hall?"

"Right this way." And they were off.

….

"Sir, I know you don't want to believe that your entire city is in danger—"

"We are perfectly capable of defending ourselves."

"But you're not! You have no idea—"

"Your friend has already informed me of these 'benders,' as you call them. Trust me when I say they will not be a problem for us."

Korra stomped her foot. "You can't be seriously refusing our help!"

"Oh, but I am." The lead council member, Lord Ty-pho, sat stiffly before his audience. "You are making the mistake of assuming we have never encountered your kind before."

This was news to Korra. "So…you've heard of bending before?"

"We don't call it that, precisely, but yes, we have seen it in practice. And," added Ty-pho with no small amount of arrogance. "We have defeated it before!"

Korra's mouth hung open. "What do you mean, defeated it?"

Ty-pho sneered. "Perhaps you would appreciate a demonstration." With a coil of his finger he motioned for one of the soldiers standing next to him. Without warning the soldier sprang at Korra, leaving the stunned Avatar no time to react.

As flash of pink moved in front of Korra. Saiorse blocked the soldier's outstretched palm from hitting Korra. She jabbed the assailant squarely in the chest and then spun him around. Automatically, she jabbed a few more times at his back, and then kicked him forward. He fell to the ground, not even twitching.

"Saiorse…" said Bolin. "DID YOU JUST KILL THAT GUY?!"

Saiorse didn't move. She was still poised and ready to attack or defend.

To everyone's surprise, Ty-pho raised his eyebrows and gave three sharp claps. "It seems you have yourselves a chi-blocker," he said.

Saiorse straightened. "What?" she asked, puzzled.

At this Ty-pho laughed raucously. "I don't believe it! The girl doesn't even know what she just did!"

Saiorse's face burned with embarrassment. "Why are all the people we meet the biggest jerks?" she asked with gritted teeth. Without thinking, she began to curl her right hand into a fist. She was just about to smack Ty-pho across his laughing face when she felt someone holding her back. She turned and glared at Mako. But he wasn't looking at her. He stared straight ahead and only shook his head no.

Furious, Saiorse snatched her arm away. "Well why don't you explain it to me then instead of just laughing!" she yelled at Ty-pho. His laughter died slowly but his malicious grin still stayed.

"What you've just done," he said slowly "Is block the chi of my soldier there." He gestured to the man lying motionless on the ground. But now everyone saw that his eyes were wide, alert, and full of fear. "The poor man won't be able to move for quite a while, but he will be fine once he recovers."

"And you were going to do that to Korra?" asked Saiorse, outraged.

"Oh yes," said Ty-pho. "I find that practical teaching is much more effective than theoretical. Besides," he continued. "I wanted to show that, in a bender, the blocking of the chi also blocks the ability to bend. But I suppose now I'll never get the chance to show that." He sighed dramatically.

Korra, Mako, Bolin and Asami knew all about chi-blockers from Amon. They shuddered at the thought of it, and were not exactly thrilled that their new companion had yet another mysterious skill.

"So how exactly did you learn this technique?" asked Korra. Saiorse turned around.

"Remember how my village is full of non-benders?" she said. Korra nodded. "I assume it's the same case here. It's just the fighting style they adopted in place of bending. I'm sure no one there knows what it can actually do."

"And you learned this how?"

"Everyone learns it," said Saiorse simply. "It's mandatory. I'm actually not the best at it. I kind of had to drop out of the classes when….when I had other things to work on."

Korra understood. When they found out she was a bender, they kicked her out. Still, her sympathy for Saiorse was mitigated by the new wave of annoyance she felt. Was there no area in which Saiorse did not excel?

"That is all very well," resumed Ty-pho, cutting their side conversation short. "But I would like to re-state my claim that we do not, in fact need your help. We are capable of defending ourselves from any benders."

"But—"

"That," said Ty-pho, holding up a hand to stop Korra's protests. "Is my final word. You will be escorted from City Hall at once."

"No need," said Korra. "We're leaving now."

The group collectively stormed out. Saiorse lagged behind, stealing a final glance at the man she had incapacitated. As she left, she felt Ty-pho's dark eyes on her back.

….

It was dusk and the group was resting in a small compound Kimi had rented out. Everyone but Saiorse was inside, discussing their next move. Saiorse was outside, alone, letting herself be miserable.

"Everything okay?" Kimi appeared in the doorway behind Saiorse. Saiorse turned with a forced smile. "No complaints!" she said in a falsely cheery voice. Kimi aw right through it.

The red-headed woman sat next to Saiorse. "I don't know any of you all that well," she started. "But you all seem like nice kids. And I know I'm a stranger to you as well, but if you need to talk to someone…"

Saiorse looked at her. She was so kind, so sincere. Saiorse felt herself wanting to open up and, well, Kimi was there to listen.

"I want to badly to be normal," said Saiorse. "But every day it seems there is something else that makes me stick out more."

"It's good to be unique," said Kimi kindly.

Saiorse laughed harshly. "Not from my perspective."

"What do you mean?"

"I've always been 'unique.' It's brought me nothing but trouble."

"Do you want to explain?"

Saiorse breathed deeply. Yes, she very much wanted to explain.

"I'm from a village of non-benders. People who have never in their lives heard of or seen bending," said Saiorse. "Then I was born. Not only am I a bender, I'm like Korra. I can bend all four elements. But I'm not the Avatar." She looked directly at Kimi when she said that. Her earnestness made Kimi smile. Saiorse continued.

"I frightened my parents. But even though they never really got used to me, they learned to live with me. My mother was convinced I would grow out of it. My father thought that, if I went long enough without bending, I'd lose the ability to do it at all. They did everything they could to stop me when I was younger. And I was smart enough to know that, to make them happy, bending was something I should never do in their presence. I was able to convince them that I had lost my powers.

"Now, my 'condition,' as they called it, was a secret from the rest of the villagers. To everyone else, I was just another girl. A quiet, focused girl, but a normal one by their standards. I went to school, I learned how to fight, and I read books and practiced my bending in secret. It was easy: I'd use the excuse that I was going for a walk, and I'd stay away for hours working in private. You'd think my parents would be suspicious, but they had other things on their minds. Plus, even though I think they loved me, they were never completely comfortable around me.

"And then it snowed. All the kids went to play after school. I didn't have friends, really, but my parents wanted me to be social. So I stayed after and built miniature snowmen by myself while everyone else played together. How pathetic is that?

"My village is…warlike, to say the least. I mean, come on, we teach everyone how to fight from an early age! So, naturally, a snowball fight broke out. I wasn't paying attention. I was making a village of snow-people, completely absorbed in my work. Then someone called 'Saiorse.' None of them had ever called me before, so of course I dropped what I was doing to see what was going on. That's when it hit me. Literally. They were targeting me with their snowballs.

"I fell to the ground. I tried to put my hands up to cover myself but they kept hammering away. They were laughing, all of them. It's when I realized that they truly disliked me. They were no longer refusing to acknowledge me. They were hurting me on purpose.

"All of sudden the attack stopped. They were reloading. My face was numb and stinging. I put my palm up to my cheek and when I pulled it away it was red with blood. At first, I wanted to cry. But then I looked at them. There was one in particular. Yazul. He was sneering at me. Oh, he was the worst. Even now he makes me so…" A rock at Saiorse's feet abruptly shattered as her anger radiated around her. But she kept going.

"When Yazul turned away to pick up a snowball, I snapped. I stood up and large piles of snow came with me. I was in control even though I was seething. I used my waterbending then. I threw every pile of snow in the vicinity at that boy. I covered him. He was lucky I didn't know how to turn it to ice yet.

"When I was done, no one spoke. The kids who had attacked me just stared. Then they started to scream. They ran. And I was left alone.

"Finally I came to my senses. I ran too. I ran home. I locked myself in my room. I was scared. But I was also lighter. I felt free. Whatever would come, at least I wouldn't have to hide anymore. I could be myself. Or so I thought,

"My parents had to break down the door to my room to get in. I'm sure both of them were angry enough to want to hurt me. But I'm also sure the look on my face stopped them. I had shown I wasn't afraid to use my bending, and that I was completely in control of what I could do.

"I wasn't allowed to go to school anymore. I wasn't allowed to even leave our house. We had a pretty big compound, so it wasn't as if I was trapped in a room all day. And they let me go out for an hour each day. To run errands or get some exercise besides what I did on my own. I was eight when I became a prisoner.

"At first I looked forward to my hour a day outside. I didn't realize I had been labeled a 'menace to society.' People hid when they saw me at first. But in time they got bolder. First it was name calling. Then it was provoking me. Some people even threw things. I told my parents of course. One day I even said I didn't want to go out. But they made me. It was the only way they could punish me. They were so disappointed that I wasn't the daughter I had pretended to be. They sent me out each day so I could feel the hurt that they felt."

"That's awful!" exclaimed Kimi.

Saiorse shook her head. "No, it was how our village operated. It's a harsh society, but if you grow up knowing nothing else, you get used to it. I hated it, but I'd been punished before. This was just…more extensive."

"It sounds like abuse to me! Why didn't you fight back?"

"Because it would have proved them right. My parents and everyone thought I was dangerous. Attacking Yazul had felt terrible to me. I didn't want to be the person who hurt other people. I wanted to be normal and go unnoticed. I didn't want to be unique."

"So what did you do?'

"I sucked it up for eight years. Then I couldn't take it any more. I was stronger than anyone knew because I spent all my time training. So one day…I just left."

"Just like that?"

"Yup. No one stopped me, and people definitely saw me leave. I think we were glad to be rid of each other."

Kimi stared sadly at Saiorse. She put her hand on the girl's shoulder. "How far did you come?"

"My village is farther north. It's in the middle of a wooded area. Pretty far on foot but probably only a few days if you have a faster method of transportation."

Kimi impulsively hugged Saiorse. "You are so brave and so strong," she said. Saiorse did not move. She was overwhelmed. She had never spoken openly about her past, and here she was telling her whole story to this relative stranger. But Kimi had been the first—and only—person to actually ask Saiorse. Granted, Saiorse hadn't been bursting at the seams to tell everyone about her past, but she knew in her heart she would have shared had she been asked. Now Kimi was here, acting…maternal. Which was odd, because Saiorse had a mother. But her mother had never hugged her and called her brave and strong. Her mother had been afraid of her.

Kimi released her and the two sat side by side, not speaking. There was no need to speak, although Kimi would have liked to continue the conversation. But after a few moments, she sensed it was time to leave. Their private conversation had attracted another listener.

Kimi's absence had been noticed inside the compound. Mako had taken it upon himself to find her. Korra wanted to include the woman in their discussion. And well…he heard Saiore talking and didn't want to intrude. Then when it became clear what they were talking about, he felt he should leave, that it was rude to be privy to a conversation he was not meant to hear. But he stayed. Saiorse was part of their group. It would be better to know something about her.

"I should get back inside," Kimi said, rising to her feet. She smiled down at Saiorse and patted her gently on the head. As she left, she walked by Mako and gave him the tiniest of sad smiles. Mako nodded in return. He initially planned to follow her back in, but caught sight of Saiorse, sitting once again by herself.

"Can I sit?" he said. Saiose jumped, startled. Dread washed over her.

"You heard," she nodded. Saiorse groaned and buried her face in her palms.

"Why is it so bad?" asked Mako, taking a seat beside her.

"It's not. Well, it is but, it isn't." Saiorse was struggling. She checked herself and took a breath. "I know I shouldn't be ashamed of my past. I know loads of people have had it worse and I know what I've been through has made me stronger. But it's still hard to talk about. And I didn't expect to share it with you all quite so soon."

"It's just me," said Mako. "And I won't tell the others anything. It's not my place to."

"Thank you," said Saiorse with no small amount of relief.

"Look," started Mako. "You seem like you've been alone for most of your life. And that's hard. My brother and I lost our parents when we were young, so in that respect we've been alone." He fingered his red scarf, still a constant presence around his neck. "But we've always had each other. You've had no one, and that's made you defensive and closed off. But you don't have to be that way forever. Believe it or not, we want to be your friends. We all got off to a rough start, but it's nothing a little time can't fix."

Saiorse looked at him. "I really do want to be friends with you all. I just…can't seem to do it right."

"There's no right way to do it," he replied. "You just have to be yourself. Be open."

"Yeah, that's the part I can't get," said Saiorse, half-joking. They both smiled a bit. "I'm sorry about your parents," she said quietly.

"It was a long time ago. But thank you," responded Mako. "I'm sorry about…well everything that happened to you."

"Just don't ever throw a snowball at me, okay?" said Saiorse.

"Duly noted."

….

Kimi reentered the house and saw Korra pacing back and forth.

"Oh, good, you're back!" she said. Then she paused. "Where's Mako?"

Kimi gestured to the door. "I think he's outside, talking with Saiorse."

For a moment, Korra forgot what she wanted to say to Kimi. She became uneasy. In all areas of fighting and bending, Saiorse was talented, it was undeniable. But Korra had never felt threatened by her. But now, knowing Saiorse was outside with Mako, her boyfriend, Korra felt a pit in her stomach. It couldn't happen, she told herself. It wouldn't be fair. The world just couldn't operate that way. One person couldn't have everything.

She was getting herself worked up, and Kimi was staring at her curiously.

_Calm down, Korra!_ she told herself. If something was happening between Mako and Saiorse—and nothing was certain or even probably at this point—she would have to deal with it later. She was the Avatar. She had to deal with this. And she trusted Mako…right?

A part of her wanted to cry. A part wanted to rush out and kiss Mako while punching Saiorse. And the more sensible part wanted to get rid of these village-burning criminals before they could do any more harm.

She pushed down her emotions—always a great idea—and turned her attention back to Kimi.

"Here's what we need to do…"

….

Jarat's ego was bruised.

And that wasn't the only thing. His companions and himself were battered, sore, and in low spirits after their clash with the Avatar and her friends. Jarat ran his finger along his cheek. The Avatar girl's water-whip had left a deep cut that he knew would scar. He was filled with rage.

He was right to have taken over the city. He knew that. He was convinced. And his companions had been convinced! Now he was humiliated and powerless.

In his frustration he slammed his palm on the rickety table in the dingy tavern he was currently drowning his sorrows in. The table split neatly in two, only increasing Jarat's ire.

"You need to calm yourself," came a hissing voice. Jarat looked around. He hadn't noticed anyone there but himself. Even the bartender had retired; apathetic as to whether Jarat would drink the place dry by morning.

"Whose there?" snarled the waterbender.

"Someone who shares your philosophy on non-benders," came the voice.

"Oh really?" sneered Jarat.

"Yes, Jarat, really." The voice now came with a shadowy figure. "And I'm come with a proposition."

"No proposition you have could interest me," said Jarat, turning away.

"Even if it meant revenge on the Avatar?"

Jarat turned slowly. "How do you know about that?"

The figure laughed softly. "The point is that I know."

"Fair enough. I'll hear what you have to say."

"Very wise. You see, it seems to me that the Avatar, by defending the non-benders who have for so long mistreated those with the exceptional ability to control the elements, is just as bad, if not worse, than those same non-benders."

"Agreed," growled Jarat.

"Well, it is my intention to thoroughly punish all these non-benders. And the Avatar, by siding with them, must receive her fair share of the punishment."

Jarat smiled wickedly. "I like where this is going."

"Mmm, I thought you might. If you're willing to help expedite my plans, I would be willing to give over the punishment of the Avatar into your capable hands."

His grin growing broader, Jarat stood and faced the Master. "You've got yourself a deal."

"Good. You'll be hearing from me soon."

_What a fool_, thought the Master, slinking away into the night. _If anyone is going to punish the Avatar, it's going to be me._


	7. Training

**Hi hi hi! **

**Sorry for the gap between chapters. The new semester just started and I have been extremely busy. I know this chapter is short, but I wanted to give you guys something to read and not make you wait any longer. And obviously if I had written a longer chapter it would have taken more time. So hopefully this will tide you over until I'm able to write some more **

**As always, read and review, and if you have any comments or questions I would love to hear from you!**

**Happy reading!**

They were keeping a weather eye on the city, but nothing extraordinary seemed to be happening. Their initial anxiety had faded into lethargy, and each was itching for a way to relieve some of their pent up energy and stress. What better way than training?

Korra was lounging next to Naga. Saiorse was standing just off the threshold of the compound, nervously practicing ways to suggest they get cracking on the airbending training.

"Hey, Korra, just thought it would be a good idea if we practiced airbending now! No, that sounds stupid.

"Korra! Airbending. Now.

"Uh, Korra? Would it be okay if we just run some airbending drills really quick?

"AUGH!"

Saiorse shook her head and kicked a stone away in frustration. Had Tenzin even told Korra that Saiorse would be her teacher? Probably not. Because that would make the situation slightly less awkward, and there was no way that could happen. Not to Saiorse.

"Okay," said Saiorse to herself. "Okay I'm just gonna do it. I'm just going to go up and say it. And then….and then I'm going to duck for cover when she inevitably throws something at me." Saiorse groaned. There was no way this could end well. No way.

Mustering all of her nerve, Saiorse sprinted to where Naga and Korra were lying.

"HeyKorralookIdon'tknowifTenzintoldyoubutI'm supposedtohelpyouwithyourair bendingbecauseI'm prettygoodatitandyoucoulduse somehelp PLEASE DON'T FREAK OUT!"

Korra blinked. "What?"

Saiorse shifted uncomfortably. "I—Tenzin wants me to help you with your airbending. I don't know if he told you and I'm sorry if it makes you mad but I really want to help if I can." She gave a weak smile. _Please don't freak out_.

Korra smiled. A strained smile, but a smile.

On the inside, she was freaking out.

_How could Tenzin DO this to me? As if I didn't feel bad enough already, now he wants her to be my TEACHER? Ugh, WHY couldn't he just teach me HIMSELF when I get back!_

The anger was bubbling up inside her, but with a great effort she managed to push it down. Who knew when it would manifest itself later, but at least for now she was able to be civil to Saiorse, who, by the way, was standing oh-so-awkwardly, awaiting Korra's response.

"Sure, Saiorse. Let's start now."

_Huh?_ "N-Now? Ok…okay sure, now, great," stammered Saiorse. Korra stood and faced her. Saiorse sat down.

"What are you doing?" asked Korra.

"Oh," said Saiorse, not realizing she had failed to explain anything. What she did, realize, however, was that she had never taught anyone anything. _How is this a good idea, exactly?_ she wondered to herself. How was she supposed to explain her process?

_Here goes….something_. "Okay. Well, um, sit down," she began. Korra obediently say, but not without a puzzled raising of her eyebrows.

"So, air is breath. And breath is life. And life…is what…keeps us…alive." Smooth. Korra's eyebrows arched even higher. "Well, to be fair, all the elements are apart of us and keep us alive in some way. But I always found air to be the most obvious so—" Now she was rambling. _Get it together, Saiorse._

"Anyways. If you learn to connect with the life force—the breath—airbending becomes an extension of yourself rather than a conscious effort. So I think it's best if we start with some breathing exercises."

"Hold on," said Korra. "We're not actually going to airbend? But I finally did it! Why aren't we practicing how to use it?"

"We are," said Saiorse, desperate to explain. "But it takes time. And if you don't learn to connect with your breath early on, you'll never have complete control of it."

"I don't believe this. Back to square one," muttered Korra. Saiorse rubbed her temples.

"We'll start with simple meditation," she said, forging onwards despite Korra's negative attitude. "Then we'll move on to doing basic exercises to see if you can keep connected with your breath. Eventually we'll move up to real airbending methods."

"And how long will that take, Sifu-Saiorse?" asked Korra sarcastically.

"I'm sorry, did you master all the other elements in a day?" snapped back Saiorse. Korra bit her tongue. "Didn't think so. If you don't take your time, you'll be sloppy and reckless with your airbending. That blast you sent at Jarat and his thugs could have easily hit all of us. This is a complicated process for which there is no short cut! Now be PEACEFUL and MEDITATE!" With a _hmph_ Saiorse shut her eyes and assumed a meditative posture, a scowl still lingering on her face. Reluctantly Korra did as she was told.

At first, both girls still felt the negativity in their bodies and minds. But, as Saiorse suggested, both began to focus on their breathing. The sound of their breath whooshed through their ears. In….and out….and in…..and out…..an endless cycle. A repetition that washed away their tension and made them relax.

Eventually, it didn't feel like they were sitting outside anymore. They didn't focus on the sounds of the city around them. They didn't register the smells in the air. They listened to their breath, felt it flowing through them and giving them life. It was not a feeling of weightlessness. Rather it was a feeling of unity. Instead of their bodies being compositions of multiple limbs and angles, they were instead a single entity that moved as one cohesive unit. They became utterly lost in their own minds and bodies.

Time ticked by, but it didn't matter. Eventually there was a small crowd observing the two girls. Bolin, Mako, Kimi and Asami watched with fascination as Saiorse and Korra simply _were__._

"They've been sitting there for two hours," whispered Bolin to Mako. "Should we…I don't know…move them?"

Mako shook his head. "I think this is part of Korra's training," he whispered back.

"But they're not doing anything!" said Bolin in a slightly louder whisper. "Or maybe we just can't see it but they're really airbending a sphere around themselves and if we go near them we'll be knocked backwards by the force of their invisible defense mechanism!" As he spoke, his voice became louder and louder, a fact which was not lost on the two mediating girls.

Saiorse cracked an eye open. The moment was lost. "Korra," she said, not wanting to jar her out of her reverie but also wanting to move on. "Korra," she repeated.

"Mmmh?" Now that Korra was in the zone, she really didn't want to leave it. But, like Saiorse, her peace was gone. She opened her eyes. "Wow," she breathed. Saiorse smiled. "I feel so…so connected…so in tune with everything!" She hopped up, suddenly full of energy. "All right, what next?!"

Saiorse got to her feet. "That's all for today," she said. Korra's face fell.

"What? That's IT? But we didn't do anything!"

"True, but like I said, it's best to start slow. We'll do this every day until I feel it's time to move forward." Korra looked like she was about to rebel. "But," added Saiorse quickly. "I can teach you other things right now." She looked over to the four observers. "All of you."

Mako, Bolin and Asami eagerly made their way over to Saiorse. "Kimi?" called Saiorse. Kimi shook her head and smiled. "No thanks," she said. "I think I'll just watch you all. I wouldn't want to hold up the class."

"So what are we going to learn today, teach?" asked Bolin.

"I thought we could do some hand-to-hand combat techniques," offered Saiorse. "Like the sort of thing I used against that guard?"

"Awesome!" gushed Asami excitedly. Saiorse turned to her.

"I figured since you've had some combat training it would be perfect for you," she explained. "And," she added to the others. "It's good for benders to know, because if you know what weaknesses your enemy will try to exploit, you can take steps to avoid them in a fight."

"Makes sense," agreed Mako. "Let's get started!"

But nothing is ever that simple.

First, they started off with what Saiorse referred to as a "light jog." 5 times around the exterior of the city. How they were supposed to be in any condition to train after that, no one knew. But with Saiorse's encouragement—and their own competitive natures flaring up—they managed to stagger back to the compound area they would be using for training. Luckily, Saiorse led them in stretching next. It gave them a chance to recover their breath.

"Now, normally I'd do some other strengthening drills," began Saiorse. Then, noticing the mutinous glares coming from her pupils she hastily added "But I say we just move on to the lesson."

She stood in front of the group and explained to them how the entire body flowed with energy. However, the chi-blocking—or, as she knew it, paralysis—technique focused on key areas of the body that would effectively cut the flow of energy off from the limbs, rendering the victim unable to move or bend.

"There's no way to completely stop the flow of energy," lectured Saiorse. "Well, except death, but that's not what we're going for." She gave a nervous laugh. "This is just a way to disable your opponent in a fight. If you need to take a prisoner or if you need to make your getaway, this really comes in handy."

She pointed out the most common and effective areas that one should aim for when using this technique. "Really if you hit anywhere with enough force you can cut off their chi. But these pressure points require a lot less force and are generally safer bets than just whacking an enemy at random."

"I don't think it would be the smartest idea if one of us was the volunteer practice dummy," she said. "So…" she stamped the ground and out popped six blocks of earth in the shape of people.

She faced the one in front of her and continued talking. "Now don't worry that hitting rock will be painful. I mean, it might be, but only if you hit it wrong. Otherwise it will break apart. You're really not even trying to break it apart. I just want to see if you can find the pressure points. Besides, if you DO break apart the rock with your bare hands, I doubt you'll ever have anything to worry about in hand-to-hand combat. Now watch." She focused on the rock in front of her, chose the point she wanted to hit first, and went at it. When she punched the pressure points by the shoulders, the rock arms detached and fell to the ground. The thicker chest area did not shatter, but it was dented and the rock-person was pushed back a few paces. As it tottered in unsteady rock-legs, Saiorse spun into a roundhouse kick. The rock head clattered to the ground.

She turned to impressed applause from the group. She smiled and gave a small bow.

"Clearly in battle my opponent would be fighting back. But I always find that that sequence is effective for ending a fight."

"So have you decapitated many people in your career?" asked Bolin, half-joking.

Saiorse grinned mischievously and said, "One or two." The others laughed while Bolin chuckled nervously.

"Okay," said Saiorse. "Let's get started."

The training was apparently very necessary. Besides Asami, none of Saiorse's pupils seemed to have much experience in direct combat with their enemies. They fumbled, bruised their knuckles, and more often than not missed the points they were supposed to hit. But Asami was a prodigy. It must have been the self-defense classes she had been taken from a small age. She was fluid and confident in her motions, and even succeeded in denting a few places in her rock-dummy. Saiorse was pleased. She felt she had gotten through to at least one of them.

"Keep in mind it will be different when your enemy is moving and dodging your attacks," Saiorse told Asami. "But there's really no way to…simulate…that…" But now Saiorse had an idea. "I lied," she said. "Move over there."

Confused, Asami waked to the spot Saiorse motioned to. "Now, I've never tried this before," called Saiorse. "But I figure if I can control rocks…." With that, she created another rock-man. But this one was not a figure carved from a solid rock. Each limb had its own piece of stone, and they were all connected by smaller pieces that acted like joints. It was not a perfect puppet, but for a first try and being made of solid rock, it was a pretty good effort.

Without warning, Saiorse sent her creation after Asami. Not expecting this, Asami just barely dove out of the way in time. "What the-! A little warning would have been nice!" shouted the girl.

"Won't get warning in a fight," grunted Saiorse. It was taking all of her concentration to control this puppet. She was slightly bent, fingers splayed and slightly bent, like a witch casting a spell. She spun the rock-puppet around and sent him back towards Asami. This time, Asami managed to dodge with more grace. She was on her feet, watching the puppet. Not knowing where it would strike next definitely changed things. It was the same for Saiorse. She thought she could control how she made the puppet move, but to be perfectly honest this was going to be as surprising to her as it was Asami.

She tried to make the puppet give Asami a left-hook, but instead its right foot lifted to kick her. Asami tried to dodge, but her side was grazed by the rock. Saiorse didn't let up. She kept up a steady torrent of attacks on Asami, trying to tire the girl out by dodging. And it was working.

"You need to attack before you're too tired!" Saiorse managed to yell before returning to the task of moving the rocks. It was enough. As the rock-puppet approached for the next round of attacks, Asami beautifully executed the same sequence that Saiorse had demonstrated to them all before. Everyone cheered.

Saiorse sat on a piece of earth she created as a chair. She and Asami both were breathing heavily.

"Very good," panted Saiorse. "You've really got the hang of it."

"Thanks," said Asami. "You ok?"

Saiorse waved her off. "Just didn't expect it to be that hard. Guess I have a new trick to work on!"

Korra took note of this. She saw how Saiorse never stopped the creative process. Her mind was such that she was capable of imagining these techniques that Korra never dreamed of. That's why she was so skilled: she never stopped learning or finding new ways to improve herself.

Consider it: Korra was content with her technique for bending the other three elements. But would Saiorse be? Or would she constantly be trying to find ways to make her attacks smoother, or stronger, or sharper, or faster? She was never content. Sure, that made her fanatical about training and probably was the reason she could never really relax, but it also made her a brilliant fighter.

Korra had indeed learned a valuable lesson today.

….

The airbending training went slowly, but Korra no longer complained, especially because she felt that Saiorse was actually trying to speed up the process for her. They spent a week on meditation and breathing, followed by hand-to-hand combat with the others. During the meditation sessions, the others would be scouting the city—quietly, of course, so as not to incite the wrath of the city council. When the group was all practicing, Kimi was put in charge of things, watching to make sure there would not be a surprise attack. But all was quiet.

Eventually Korra progressed to movements while breathing. This was unexpectedly difficult. The poses were not easy to accomplish, and so often Korra would beging to take short, painful breaths instead of the sustained, deep ones Saiorse herself was using. Korra now realized exactly why the meditating was necessary: now that she knew how to breathe properly, she knew when she wasn't doing it properly, and could correct herself.

This continued for about two weeks. The sessions also got longer so that Saiorse could fit more into a shorter time period. Korra was constantly exhausted, but she also felt a new sense of strength and peace. By the time the two weeks were up—though she was far from perfect—her motions wee more fluid. More reminiscent of how an experienced airbender moves.

Finally Saiorse began to teach her true airbending. Korra became grateful for the time Saiorse took to prepare her. Everything seemed much easier now. It was still slow progress: they started by just perfecting how to control a stream of air. By the time Korra had a handle on this, she could already see how far she had come from her first foray into airbending. It felt more natural—

"—more like an extension of myself!" exclaimed Korra excitedly to her teacher.

"It looks a lot better than the first time I saw you airbend," agreed Saiorse. "And a lot more powerful."

Korra was almost giddy. It was the same excitement she had felt when she had improved in her use of the other elements. The feeling that this training did mean something, and she herself was getting stronger as an individual and as the Avatar.

Saiorse was happy as well. She felt she had a purpose in the group, and was glad to be helpful. She saw everyone improving from day to day, and couldn't help but glow with pride when she thought of how it had been her instruction that had gotten them to this point. She felt like she belonged.

But none of this could make them forget the reason why they were here. None of them felt at ease in the city, and the prolonged absence of the criminals they were hunting made them wary. It was the calm before the storm, and when the storm hit, it would hit hard.

They were right. They were in for the fight of their lives.


End file.
